Whisprers on the Wind
by antica
Summary: challenge: fics based on the 100 situations on the community live journal. First fic: Kaoru's father's dying wish involving her and a certain redhead. Will she fulfill it? Will he accept her?
1. Last Wish

okay Guys...this is a collection of short stories written for the 100 situations community at livejournal. Some of the chapters are one shot but some are continous, meaning that they are made of more than one chapter. as soon as i'm done with the continous fic i would say so i start on a new one...you will know that the chapter is a continue for the pervious one if the author note says "this is a continuous of 'insert title of last chapter'"...just wanted to make it clear for you guys

A special thanks to **Angie-san** for helping come up with a title for this collection of drabbles gives Angie-san a choking hug

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Losing someone you love

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru

**Prompt:** 042. Last Wish

**Word Count:** 1064

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kaoru goes to see her father on his last moments, while talking to him; he makes a last wish for Kaoru to do.

**Author notes:** this is my first entry to 100 situations. no real warning except that this chapter is really sad

It was raining.

Kaoru was leaning to the window of the cab; she was on her way towards her father's house at the borders of Tokyo. He has been feeling very ill for the past year and Kaoru wished she was there to take care of him but her demanding job didn't allow her to do so. She was trying to save money so she could get her father the best medical attention she could afford. That morning the nurse that she hired for her dad called, saying that her father wanted to see her as soon as possible and by the tone of her voice, Kaoru knew what that meant. Her father was going to take his last breath soon.

"_I guess I didn't work hard enough"_ she thought as tears threatened to spill from her sapphire gems but she held them back, her father always wanted her to be strong and she will be strong, for him.

The cab came to a stop; she paid the driver and got out, opening her umbrella as she did so, she gazed upon the house that she was brought up in, it looked old and weary, and the once beautiful cream colored paint that covered the exterior of the house has turned into an ugly gray color. Kaoru opened the rusty gate and made her was towards the front door through the garden, it was pretty obvious that it wasn't tended to in a long time by its condition. Once she stood in front of the door, she lifted a trembling finger towards the doorbell as slowly pushed it. The loud sound of the bell sent shivers down her spine as she waited for the nurse to answer.

The door slowly opened making a creaking sound as it did, and the nurse finally came into view, she gave Kaoru a sympathetic smile and let her in. Kaoru closed her umbrella and took off her raincoat; she was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees with a matching jacket and a white t-shirt underneath it.

"Your father is in his room" said the nurse as she took Kaoru's rain coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"How long?"

"Not much longer I'm afraid…I'm sorry"

Kaoru silently nodded and turned towards the stairs and began to climb, Memories flooding her mind at the times her spent with her father and now he's going to leave her and she would be alone in this world.

"_Stop it Kaoru, your father doesn't have much time left…now is not the time to be selfish"_ she thought as she walked through the hallway, coming closer to her father's room.

Once she arrived in front of her father's door, she hesitantly knocked on the door and slowly walked into the room. She made her way towards his bed, and found him unconscious, she panicked for a minute thinking that she was too late, but was relieved when noticed her father's chest raising and falling, indicating that he was still alive. Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in her own. The movement made Kamiya stir in his sleep before his eyes slowly fluttered open, he smiled weakly when he saw his daughter sitting next o him.

"Kaoru, you came" he said weakly

"Of course I did"

"How have you been doing? Does your boss still give you a hard time?" he smiled as Kaoru giggled a little, even when he was in his final moments he still tries to make her laugh.

"I'm fine dad, and as much as I love my job, my boss is making it harder for me"

"That's good my princess"

"I'm sorry dad" said Kaoru as she raised his hand to her cheek

"Whatever for princess?"

"For not being here for you…I know I should have been here when you got….." she was cut off when Kamiya moved his hand towards her lips, shushing her as he did.

"No baby…don't apologize….I know your reasons…I am the one how should apologize for making you worry about me and that I'm going to leave you alone now" said Kamiya.

"No…it's okay dad…it's not your fault" said Kaoru bit her lip as she fought to keep back the tears

"Its okay princess…you don't have to be strong for me now…you can cry" Kamiya assured her.

With that said Kaoru broke into tears as she buried her face in her father's chest, sobbing heavily for a long time as Kamiya was doing his best to comfort his daughter by hugging her daughter close to him, his own tears threatening to fall but he held them in. After a while Kaoru's sobs began to slow down but she remained in her position in her fathers arms.

"Listen to me Kaoru, I want to go knowing that you are going to be taken care of" said Kamiya

"What?" she asked

"You remember I talked to you about my childhood friend Hiko Seijuro…well….I want you to go to Kyoto and get married to his son, Kenshin"

"What" said Kaoru as she raised her head to look at her father before she said "dad…I don't need a husband……especially a husband I never met before"

" I know you can take care of yourself…but I really want to go knowing that my baby girl is safe….don't worry…I met Kenshin…he is a wonderful man…and I know he will take care of you" Kamiya explained

Kaoru kept silent, she didn't want to go though this, but then again her father's decisions always had positive results, but this…

"Will you fulfill your old man's last wish?" he said as he lifted his arms and rested his hand on hers

"Yes" she answered

"Thank you Kaoru….my will…along with my letter to Hiko is in the first drawer on the dresser, please give it to him…it explains everything"

"Okay dad"

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Kaoru" he said while caressing his daughter's cheek

"I know" she said as she placed her hand on his.

"I love you my princess"

"I love you too dad" said Kaoru as new tears made her was on her cheeks.

With that Kamiya smiled and closed his eyes, his hand slowly, as if in slow motion, fell from his daughter's cheek and went limp at the edge on the bed.

It continued to rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know it's kinda sad, but it will get better, so that means that the next few chapters will be a continous for this, after i finish this i might work on one shots

i just wanted to also thank **DeeKaui **for always supposting me and my fics and for being such a good friend...LUV YA

i hope you enjoyed it


	2. Lonesome

**Title:** The strongest Person

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru

**Prompt:** 018. Lonesome

**Word Count**: 1045

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** the morning after her father's death, Kaoru reads his last letter addressed to her.

**Author** **note:** continuation of Losing Someone you love. A little short…oh I couldn't think of a name for the nurse in the last chapter. But in this one, her name is Yuki, and also this is unedited so sorry for the mistakes if you find any. Tomorrow I'm going to start classes again.

She has lost track of how long she stayed there. She didn't know how many seconds, minutes, hours she sat there hugging her fathers corpse a crystal river of tears was flowing endlessly down her cheeks and on her father's bed. Kaoru couldn't come to accept that her father was now no more. She finally laid his cold body back on the bed, and dried her tears. She knew that they would fall again, but for now no more tears.

A hesitant knock came from the other end of the door, Kaoru turned around to see the nurse slowly opening the door.

"You can come in" said Kaoru

The nurse slowly came into the room and walked towards the bed, upon reaching it her eyes widened when she realized what happened. She turned towards Kaoru who has just stood up and ran her fingers through her unbound hair.

"I'm sorry for your loss miss Kamiya" said the nurse

"Thank you" said Kaoru

Kaoru never liked people pitying her or to be sorry for her, she never need that from anyone, the sympathetic look that the nurse gave her irritated her a little but she knew that she would be receiving many symphonies soon.

"When did…" the nurse hesitated to ask afraid that Kaoru would breakdown again.

But Kaoru stood strong and simply answered"10 minutes after I came into his room….how long have I been here?" she asked

"It's already morning….you have been here all night" the nurse answered.

That long. Kaoru have been crying and mourning over her father all night and she didn't even feel the time go by, she checked her watch it read 7:45 am, about the time that Kaoru usually goes to work but she didn't care about that right now, she earned to have at least 2 weeks for herself. She turned towards the nurse who has just finished covering her father's face with a blanket.

"Thank you for all that you did Miss Yuki…I really appreciate it" said Kaoru

"It has been a pleasure miss Kaoru…..and if I may…may I say something?"

"Of course"

"I have to say that…your father was the most pleasant and kindest patient that I worked with in my 10 years as a nurse" confessed Yuki

"Thank you" said Kaoru

"Also…."

"What?" asked Kaoru

"You are the strongest person I have ever met……you are the first woman no person who has never made a fit over a loss of a loved one"

"I have to thank my father for that…he taught me to always be strong to myself and that no matter what happens to me…I have to accept it….there is a meaning to everything that happens" said Kaoru making Yuki's eyes fill up in tears.

"Will you be staying?" asked Yuki

"no…I wish I could but I have to go to see the arrangements of the funeral….my father has already been gone for a whole night already" said Kaoru as she brushed the unshed tears from her eyes, she really wanted to stay, she really wanted to climb back in that bed and stay at her fathers side ( A/N: I know that sounds creepy, wanting to sleep next to a dead guy, but come on she just lost her dad) but she has to go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was already dark when Kaoru got back to her apartment, she just finished talking to the people in charge of the preparation for her father's funeral, they talked about the casket, the church where it was held, the tombstone, and practically everything the funeral needed in that afternoon and Kaoru was exhausted.

Kaoru unlocked her door and threw all her stuff on the kitchen counter, her apartment wasn't much; it had cream colored wallpaper and maroon carpets, one bedroom, a small kitchen that was practically in the living room.

She shrugged off her raincoat and jacket and hung them on the coat rack, she made her way towards the coffee table and picked up her father's letter to her, she found it as she picked up his will and Hiko's letter. She fingered its edges softly then slowly began to open the envelope with gentleness, afraid to tear the beautifully golden design on the edges. She slid the letter out of the envelop and stared at it

"_These are my father's last words to me"_ she thought as she fingered the folded letter to her _"okay Kaoru…be strong"_ she thought as she took a deep breath and unfolded the paper and began to read

_My dearest daughter Kaoru,_

_When you read this, it means that I am no longer with you in this world, I'm sorry I know you must be having a hard time now and must be very lonely, but know that you are never alone, though you cannot see or feel me, I will always be here with you, watching and protecting you my child._

_I knew that you were going to come and see me in my last moments, I wanted to say that your efforts and hard work to raise money for my medications have not gone to waste, so please don't blame this on yourself, it was my time and I accepted it. Whether or not you accepted to get married to Kenshin, I will always support your decision, and do not feel that is it your duty to accept. I want you to be happy and I know that if you did agree, Kenshin will treat you well, I have met him before and he is a fine man. _

_His father lives south of Kyoto, if you agreed to, you will know his house by the twin swords that are carved on the gate on his estate._

_I am very proud of you, I wouldn't have a daughter any better than you Kaoru, and I love you and will always be here for you_

_Love,_

_You father_

Whatever restraint Kaoru had finally snapped, she immediately burst into tears, hugging the letter close to her chest, making it wrinkle at the roughness. She continued to cry on the couch, her sobs were the only noise echoing in her small, empty apartment.

"_I love you too dad….and I miss you"_ she thought before darkness overcame her leaving her alone in her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


	3. Aghast

**Title:** First Meetings

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin/Hiko

**Prompt: **024. Aghast

**Word Count:** 4056

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Kaoru goes to the Hiko estate to meet her future fiancée, but her nerves just can't stay still, the reaction of the death of Kaoru's dad and the marriage proposal to Kenshin.

**Author note:** continuation of lonesome. The characters are a little OOC, The reason I chose this prompt to go with his fic is because of the reaction of Hiko when he finds out that Kaoru's dad died and what's Kenshin's reaction to the marriage proposal

Saying that Kaoru was wreck was an understatement.

Kaoru sat inside the cab twisting the little tissue she had in her hands, she couldn't sleep last night, and her boss wouldn't give her the week off unless she promised to work overtime for a month. Her father's funeral was last week and she had been thinking of the letter he wrote her and also her promise to his last wish. Now finally after a lot of thinking she is going to meet the man she never met, yet she is going to spend her whole life with. She just wishes that they would accept her so she could make her dad's last dream come true and get herself settled with someone. But even in her stressed state, she still managed to look as presentable as possible. She wore a dark purple skirt that come below her knees, and a blue shirt that had long sleeves and a silver chained belt that hung on her hips, it didn't make her outfit look unacceptable but instead it looked classy and well put together, she decided to go against her usual high ponytail and ribbon, she didn't want them to think she looked like a child instead she raised her hair in a neat bun that was held by bobby pins that had small lilac flowers on the edges. Her make up was simple, just a little blush on her cheeks and a soft pink color Lip gloss.

She had already asked the driver if he knew where she could find the Hiko estate and he seemed that he already knew that place like the back of his hand.

The cab reached to a stop, Kaoru looked out the window making her eyes widen, the estate was huge, and it was almost as big one of those English palaces.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" she asked the driver

"Yes ma'am" he answered

Kaoru nodded handing the driver his money and stepping out of the cab, she realized that the driver was right, there it was, as clear as day, the twin swords carved on the gate, just like her dad said it would.

She slowly walked towards the gate, eyeing the video camera that followed her every move, but ignored it. She pushed the doorbell and waited for an answer which almost came right away.

"Seijuro estate, how can I help you?" a voice came from the intercom.

"Umm….yes….I'm here to see Hiko Seijuro please" she answered

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Umm…..no…but..." Kaoru started to explain but the voice cut her off

"You can't come in here without an appointment...please step away from the gate"

"No wait….please tell him that Kamiya is here to see him…he'll know who I am" she said hoping that they would let her in.

"Please hold on a minute"

Kaoru just stood there, waiting for something to happen, if they didn't let her in, she could always mail the letter to Mr. Seijuro and be on her way.

"please come in Kamiya-san…an escort will be waiting for you….so sorry for the delay" the voice from the intercom snapped her out of her thoughts as she watched the gate doors slowly open.

Kaoru walked inside, noticing someone walking towards her, when he got closer she saw that he was a tall man dressed in black pants with a matching jacket and a white shirt underneath it (not a butler suit), even thought his outfit was formal, his face wasn't, he had brown hair that stood up in a messy way, a red bandana tied to forehead and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey Jo-Chan" he greeted making Kaoru's eye twitch from the nickname he gave her "you Kamiya?"

"Um…yes…Kaoru Kamiya" she answered

"Nice to meet you Jo-Chan…I'm Sanosuke Sagara" he said

"Nice to meet you too"

"Well then...follow me" he said as he began to lead her towards the house.

As they walked, Kaoru noticed how big and beautiful the garden was, various flowers were planted accordingly, a huge waterfall pouring into an extremely big mango shaped swimming pool.

"Umm…..Sagara-san….can I ask you something?" she hesitated

"Ask away Jo-Chan…and you can call me Sano" he smiled down at her

"What exactly…..does Mr. Seijuro do...I mean…I" she shuddered afraid to sound disrespectful

"don't be scared Jo-Chan….it's alright…Hiko owns a large chain of hotels, banks, shopping malls, dojo's…just your average rich spoiled business man" he answered

"Won't you get in trouble for saying that?" she asked surprised that an employee would call his boss spoiled in his own home

"Nah…..I'm used to it…Hiko took me from the streets and gave me a second chance…now I can enjoy doing something and get paid to do it"

"And what is that exactly?"

"Fighting….I'm a bodyguard….but I'm practically family as well" he explained as the entered the house

"Oh" she understood as she followed Sano up the stairs.

"_Mr. Seijuro seems like a nice guy…..he did take Sano in after all….so maybe I don't have to worry so much"_ her thought were interrupted when Sano stopped at a large door and opened it without knocking

"Hey Hiko….I got Jo-Chan like you asked"

"_o-okay….he is pretty confident about himself…I hope he doesn't get into trouble….but still it would hurt to knock"_

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter rooster head?" a load brute voice came from inside the room "let her in"

"Sano motioned for Kaoru to go inside, she began to chew on her bottom lip but stopped realizing that it wasn't really presentable, she walked in and noticed that the room was a study

"You can leave rooster head" she tuned her gaze over the voice to find a large man sitting on the desk, he had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, he wore a white business jacket with a gray shirt underneath. He defiantly wasn't what Kaoru expected him to look like.

"Well….are you just going to stand there…sit down" he commanded

"Oh sorry" she apologized sitting down on a chair on the opposite side of the desk; he was giving Kaoru a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Okay what do you want?" he asked rudely

"Excuse me"

"look…I don't appreciate you using Kyoushiro Kamiya's name to get in here….so tell me what did you want so badly that you had to scoop so low is to use my childhood's name to get to me" he accused

"_What….how could he? He thinks that I…"_ Kaoru stared wide eyed at the man who is supposed to be her future father in law.

"Well…don't just sit there like I dummy….what do you want?" he asked again standing up and was starting to get irritated with this girl's innocent face although, there is a something familiar about that face of hers

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe you misunderstood, my name is Kaoru Kamiya, the daughter of Kyoushiro Kamiya"

"I don't believe this…you've gone through so much research that you're telling me that you are Kaoru….don't make me laugh"

"Did you actually meet Kaoru Kamiya?"

"As I matter of fact I did, 17 years ago I remember that she had a small birthmark behind her ear"

"I this the birthmark your talking about" she said raised her hand to caress her birthmark behind her left ear.

Hiko stood there for awhile, then walked around the table and took Kaoru's face in one hand while inspecting her ear, his eyes widened as he realized that she was telling the truth.

"Do you believe me now Mr. Seijuro?" she asked

"Yes….it looks like you were telling the truth the whole time" he said as he moved away from her and sat back into his seat massaging his temples as they sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have accused you like that" apologized Hiko

"It's alright Mr. Seijuro….I understand" smiled Kaoru

"My my Kaoru…you have grown to be such as a polite woman…..last time I saw you…you were whacking your wooden sword on my back and yelling very loudly" he chucked as he saw Kaoru's face heat up in a blush. "So how is your father? Is the old dog doing okay?" he joked.

"Well….actually that is why I'm here…he passed away last week" she whispered as she hid her tears with her bangs.

"w-what" murmured Hiko as his eyes were as wide as saucers letting the information sink in. "h-how?"

"he fell ill for two years….I tried to get him the best medical attention I could afford and it worked for a while ….but last week…."she trailed off wiping an unwanted tear that wade it's way on her cheek.

Hiko was silent, he took looked like he was about to cry but he held them in, when she saw the lone tear that fell from her eye, his protective father's instinct made him rush to her side, even though he just met the full grown Kaoru, he was quite fond of her when she was a child.

"It's okay Kaoru…I'm sure he lived his life to the fullest" said Hiko rubbing Kaoru's back trying to comfort her.

"Thank you….I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the funeral…I couldn't contact you and I wanted my father to be buried as soon as possible" apologized Kaoru

"It's fine…I understand"

"Oh my father wanted me to give you this" she said as she took her fathers letter from her purse and held it out for Hiko

"Thank you" he said taking the letter and looked at it "he always used to write letter with a gold design on the edges right?"

Kaoru nodded and stood up.

"if you'll excuse me Mr. Seijuro I best be going….I wrote my number at the corner of the envelope of you need to contact me on anything" she bowed and started to walk towards the door

"Where are you staying?" Hiko's voice stopped her

"In the old inn near the river"

"There is no need to stay in an inn, my home is big enough"

"But I couldn't…."

"I insist….I can't let my best friend's daughter stay in an inn when I have a lot of space"

"But I already checked in and my luggage in my room"

"Then I'll have some to get them for you"

"Thank you Mr. Seijuro…..you don't know how I appreciate it"

Hiko nodded at her before going to his desk and called one of the maids.

"Why don't you go freshen up, I'll have Tae prepare a bath and fresh clothes for you to wear in your room." Said Hiko as he sat back on his chair

"Thank you Mr. Seijuro…but you really don't have to" said Kaoru sincerely

"Nonsense…..it isn't any trouble at all and please call me Hiko, we are practically family" he smiled as the door knocked and a young woman in her 20s wearing a practical maid's uniform stepped into the room

"You called me Hiko-Sama" she bowed.

"Yes Tae…please show Miss Kamiya to the guest room…..and prepare her a bath and some clothes" said Hiko

"Welcome Miss Kamiya…. please follow me" Tae bowed as she opened the door for Kaoru.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Kaoru…I am sure that I'll enjoy your company in my home" said Hiko before Kaoru could walk out the door.

"Thank you so much Hiko-san...I'm sure I would enjoy yours and your son's company too" Kaoru's eyes soften as she started to feel much more comfortable with Hiko's presence.

"Oh yes…..Kenshin isn't here at the moment…he has some business at the company…..but I'm sure that you'll meet him at dinner"

"I'll look forward to it" she bowed to him again before walking out of the room.

Hiko slouched down on his chair when the door closed; he began to reflect on what just happened. He couldn't believe that Kyoushiro was dead, how many years has it been since they've seen each other? 10 years to be exact, life cause him to be busy so he couldn't go and visit his best friend very often, but they did manage to stay in touch by letters, phone calls and emails.

And Kaoru. The last time he saw her, she was just a little 4 year old girl with a usual love for swordsmanship. Now look at her, all grown up and has become a fine woman. It must have been hard on her when her father passed, no one there to comfort her, sure some friends would help, but she must have needed some family to support her last week, and she didn't have any. Hiko started at the letter Kaoru delivered, his friend's last letter.

He slipped on his sliver spectacles and carefully tore open the envelope then unfolding the letter and beginning to read.

_My dearest friend Hiko,_

_How are you my friend? I hope you are doing okay, if you are reading this that means that you have already met Kaoru and she has informed you that I am no longer in this world. I have lived my life at the fullest and I don't regret anything. I know what are you thinking now, you probably sad about my death, sad enough to cry, but will hold it in, I always tried to get you to cry but it never worked. You always proved to me that you were the big macho man you said you were_

_I'm sorry that I haven't visited often as I should, 10 years is a very long time, but don't feel bad, I understand, that's life._

_I would have like to see this when I was alive, but unfortunately I can't know cant I? remember 10 years ago, when we were making jokes about my Kaoru marrying your Kenshin, well, I would like that fantasy to become a reality, Kaoru already knows this and has agreed to it. But please don't force Kenshin to, he is now a grown man and that kind of decision must be done by him and him alone. Please don't force the boy as a duty to me, what I want is for the children to be happy and if Kenshin doesn't agree to his then I will understand his decision and Kaoru will too._

_I know that this is too hard to ask but, please take care of my little Kaoru; it is quite obvious that she is a grown woman and can take care of herself, but my heart still worries over her. You are the only person I trust and can ask of you this. This is also your choice to accept _

_Thank you for your friendship Hiko; it is one of the things I treasure the most._

_Your friend,_

_Kyoushiro Kamiya_

Hiko gently set the letter on the desk before taking off his glasses and placed them next to it. This vision was blurry as a warm wet trail began to steam on his right cheek

"_Tears…."_ He thought as wiped it away only to be replaced by more _"I guess you won after all Kamiya…you managed to make me cry….don't worry I will take good care of Kaoru and I hope Kenshin will be able to accept her" _

And for the first time in his life, Hiko Seijuro wept over his desisted childhood friend

Kaoru emerged from the bathroom after a long relaxing bath wearing a black silk robe, she really needed a bath like that, and she felt so much better now that she has taken one.

She looked at the room that she was staying at, it was huge, its walls were soft lilac color, a dresser with plenty of ribbons, costume jewelry, and perfumes and other feminine treasures. The bed was a circular shape with white sheets and a transparent white veil covered the bed blocking it from the rest of the world.

"_I guess this room is used for woman guests"_ she thought as she walked towards the screen and changed into some new clothes. It was a baby blue summer dress that slit to her knees with jasmine flowers printed on it. After getting dressed she made her way towards the dresser and began to comb her hair and tied it in a high ponytail with a baby blue ribbon she found.

After getting dressed she walked towards the two twin French doors that led to the balcony giving her the most amazing view of the estate as she inhaled the fresh smell of cherry blossoms.

"_Hiko was very sweet and nice like I thought he would be…I guess this won't be so bad"_ she thought as she leaned towards the railings _"I wonder what Kenshin is like…I hope he accepts me"_

A noise below her made her snap out of her daydreaming as she turned her gaze towards the noise; it was the gates opening as a black Hammer limo entered the estate. Kaoru watched in awe as the driver opened the door and a man who seemed in his late twenties came out.

He had the most exotic features she ever saw, long red hair that came to his lower waist and was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"_I guess long messy hair is popular around here"_ she thought remembering Sanosuke and Hiko's hair styles.

His eyes were the most beautiful shape of violet, his face was slightly feminine if not for the cross shaped scar that was on his left cheek. He wore a navy blue business suit and Kaoru could see that he is well built. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence at first because she was talking on his cell phone when he got out, but the feeling of being watched made him look up and meet his eyes in hers.

It was as if time as stopped as they stared each other, moments later he smiled sweetly to her, making her blush heavily and run back to her room. He chucked before walking through the front doors.

Kaoru has just gotten over her blush when a knock came on the door and Tae came in the room.

"Miss Kamiya, dinner is ready...please follow me" bowed Tae

"Please call me Kaoru" said Kaoru

"Of course miss Kaoru" smiled Tae as she led Kaoru towards the dinning room.

Tae stopped in front of a large door before opening the door for Kaoru

"Go on in miss Kaoru, Hiko-Sama is waiting for you" said Tae

"Thank you Tae" smiled Kaoru before walking in the dinner room.

A huge crystal chandelier hung above the dinning table, which was a very long chocolate brown wooden table with at least 20 chairs in front of it; the silver ware was placed in a fancy way. She saw Hiko sitting at the head of the table obviously waiting for her to arrive, Kaoru suddenly froze.

On Hiko's right sat the red head man she saw in the garden just moments ago, he was still in his navy business pants but took his jacket, revealing the white color shirt he wore underneath.

"Ah Kaoru I'm so glad you could join us" said Hiko

The red head turned towards Kaoru and immediately smiled at her obviously recognizing the girl, and Kaoru suddenly felt a blush coming along her neck

"I hope I wasn't late" she whispered bowing to the two men.

"Nonsense…come sit by me" Hiko gestured to the seat on his left, the one opposite to the red head.

"Thank you" she said as he walked towards the table and sat down keeping her head bowed.

"Kaoru I don't believe you met my son, this is Kenshin Himura…Kenshin this is miss Kaoru Kamiya…the daughter of my childhood friend Kyoushiro Kamiya" said Hiko.

Kaoru's eyes widened as her head snapped up to look at Hiko then at Kenshin, did he just say what she thought he did, that this hot red head was her future fiancée.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Himura-san" she said quickly regaining her composure.

"_That's funny, how can Kenshin be Hiko's son when they have different last names"_ thought Kaoru.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Kaoru... …how is Kamiya-san?" he said huskily

"He died recently Himura-san" she murmured.

"I'm so sorry…..I didn't know"

"It's alright"

"I've met your father once….he was a good man"

"Thank you"

""lets have dinner…there is an important matter I have to discuss with you two after" said Hiko as he started to eat.

"As you wish father" said Kenshin as he and Kaoru began to eat.

As they ate in silence, Kenshin couldn't help but watch the young woman sitting in front of him, she was truly a beauty, when he first saw her looking down at him from the balcony; he was amazed at this woman's innocent beauty. Long raven hair that was tied in a ribbon, pale white skin and the adorable blush that formed on her cheeks when he started at her, he longed to caress her smooth skin with his hands, and to comb his fingers in her hair. He wanted her, but he didn't dare do anything, she was the daughter to Kyoushiro Kamiya and he respected that man very much.

Kaoru fingers began to twitch as she sat on the couch opposite to Kenshin; Hiko suggested they go into the library for some tea after they were done with their meal. She knew that her father had written in his letter to Hiko about her marriage to Kenshin and she was sure that he was about to bring it up for Kenshin and she was terrified of his reaction.

"Kaoru, do you know what was your father's last wish?" asked Hiko

"y-yes I do" she answered.

"And do you accept?" he asked again

Kaoru just nodded.

"What's this about?" asked Kenshin confused

"Kenshin…..what I want to talk to you about is about yours and Kaoru's futures" answered Hiko as he turned towards his son.

"What about it?"

"Kyoushiro wanted you and Kaoru to get married" said Hiko getting straight to the point.

"WHAT?" yelled Kenshin almost falling from his seat in surprise.

"look…Kenshin…..it was Kamiya's wish…but nor he or I am going force you two into a marriage that you don't want…..but Kaoru has already agreed…what's your say?" explained Hiko

Kenshin just sat there, the new that he just received really caught him off guard. If he agreed he could get married to the goddess in front of him, make her his permanently where no one would take her from him.

"Umm….I…..I accept" answered Kenshin pretending to be taken back with the request

Kaoru head snapped up, she didn't really think that Kenshin would actually say yes, she expected him to get mad, throw a fit or storm out of the room, refusing the offer immediately.

"Himura-san…if I may say something" said Kaoru

"Yes you may"

"Himura-san…..I don't want you to accept this offer out of feeling of duty or pity because that you be the last thing my father or I for that matter would want from you" she said

"I'm not accepting out of duty or pity…..I think that it is time for me to settle down and who better than the daughter of m father's best friend….do you think that is more than reason to accept?" explained Kenshin

"Yes I do….thank you for not forcing yourself to do this because you can get out of his proposal with one word and I will respect your decision" she said

"I do want this …..It sounds to me that you don't want this proposal" joked Kenshin

"What…..I mean …..No…..I'm fine with it…I accept too….my father knows what's best for me" she said blushing

"_God she is so cute when she blushes"_ he thought

"Good….. I think it would be best for you and me to get to know each other before the marriage….wouldn't agree Kaoru?" said Kenshin not caring that he had dropped the 'Miss', after all she is now his fiancée, a naughty smirk came into his face when he thought of it, but hid it with his long bangs.

"Umm…..yes I agree Himura-san" she shuttered

"Well….in that case…call me Kenshin…..I am you fiancée after all" he pointed out again making a blush form on her cheeks.

"Alright Kenshin…." She smiled.

She was his now.

**Special thanks to DeeKaui for looking over this **

**Love ya Dee…you're my girl ^_^**

**And also at thanks to daruma for being my only reviewer for this fic **


	4. Guide

**Title:** I'll Be There

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt: **079. Guide

**Word Count:** 2262

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Kenshin and Kaoru spend the day together, but Kaoru remembers her father and isn't quite ready to be happy,

**Author note:** Continuous of Aghast. Hope you like it. A special thanks to my beta and special friend **DeeKaui** for looking at his, I love ya to pieces girl.

* * *

Sunbeams made their way through the thin white veil that covered the bed shielding and the sleeping form in it. Kaoru eyes fluttered open as the sound of birds singing on her balcony ledge pervaded her ears. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I see you're awake."

Kaoru jumped from hearing the familiar deep voice from across the room, she turned towards it to find her fiancée had just walked into the room. She blushed and tried to adjust the covers to hide anything that might have been exposed due to her night gown.

Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru modesty; she was just so cute when she blushed. He only wished she would loose the blanket.

"_Easy there boy……you'll see her eventually…no need to rush,"_ he thought.

"Um, what a-are you d-d-doing here?" she shuddered feeling completely vulnerable under Kenshin's gaze.

"I came to see if you were up yet….I wanted to have breakfast with you," he answered.

"Oh," was all she said as she noticed that he was already dressed; wearing a navy blue polo shirt and jeans.

"I'll wait for you in the garden near the pool, come whenever you're ready," he said as he walked out of the room.

"_Well he seems okay so far…..I mean he was nice enough to invite me to breakfast with him,"_ thought Kaoru as she stared at the closed door.

She got up and walked towards the wardrobe, she opened the closet and gasped at the sight before her; dozens of shirts, skirts, dresses, tops and pants filled the closet.

"_O-Kay….now what should I wear?"_ she thought as she scanned the pieces of clothes that were in the closet.

True, she just met Kenshin the day before and all, but she really wanted to impress him, and to make him think that he didn't make a mistake in accepting her father's marriage proposal.

She chose a sleeveless pink top with black rhinestones decorating it in a triangular shape and dark blue jeans with black boots. After choosing that, she made her way towards the bathroom. When she went in and closed the door, her eyes widened when she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were bloodlike red and on her cheeks were the remains of dried tears.

"_I must have cried a lot last night,"_ she thought as she reflected on last night.

Kenshin and Hiko were very nice to her and Kaoru felt very comfortable with them. But as soon as she lay down on her bed later on at night, she remembered her father and couldn't help but shed tears for him. Kaoru shook the thoughts from her head and finished showering and got dressed.

She walked out of the bathroom and made her way towards the dresser, tied her hair up in a high ponytail using a pink ribbon with black strips. As for jewelry she chose a black chocker with the same rhinestone design that was on her shirt.

She walked down the stairs then towards the front door, but as she was about to go outside, she accidentally bumped into Hiko.

"Oh good morning Hiko-san," she bowed.

"Good morning Kaoru….where are you heading off at this hour?" he smiled.

"Kenshin asked me to join him for breakfast in the garden," she answered.

"I see…….have a great time then," he said and began to walk away but stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder, eyeing her outfit

"Trying to impress your fiancée Kaoru," he teased.

"Eh…..umm…well…I…" she stuttered as her face grew red as a tomato.

"You look beautiful…….I'm sure that Kenshin will be pleased," he laughed before walking up the stairs.

Kaoru stared at Hiko's retreating form until he disappeared through one of the doors. How he managed to figure her out in such a short while was beyond her.

"_I hope he's right about Kenshin,"_ she thought smiling as she made her way towards the swimming pool where she spotted him sitting on a white metal chair in front of a identical metal table. Her breath caught at the sight in front of her.

Kenshin was leaning on his chair, his head thrown back as he stretched his arms above his head, his shirt had three of his buttons undone, giving her a clear view of the muscular golden chest underneath. Kaoru was fighting the urge not the drool.

Kenshin felt himself being watched, his head snapped back only to find Kaoru staring at him intensely. He smirked making Kaoru blush and avert her gaze towards the pool.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," he said as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said smiling at him.

"My pleasure….now shall we?" he said smiling back as he directed her to her seat opposite to his before returning to his own chair.

"Let's eat," he said as he began to take a bite off a toast while Kaoru started to chew on some scrabbled eggs.

"Tell me about your self," he said breaking the silence that was between them.

"Well……what do what to know?" she asked.

"I know this is rude to ask a lady but how old are you?" asked Kenshin.

"It's okay since we should get to know each other better. I'm 21," answered Kaoru.

"Really?" said Kenshin raising an eyebrow.

"Yes….how old are you Kenshin?"

"I'm 26."

"So we're five years apart, that doesn't sound too bad," she smirked.

"Definitely! So what do you do for a living?"

"I am into marketing and work in an advertising company," she answered confidently.

"Are still working at the moment?"

"Yes I am, but my boss was so generous is to give me the week off. Trust me, it would take a miracle to make him give a week off to anyone," she joked.

"He must be a real pain then," laughed Kenshin.

"You got that right!"

"Are you considering going back to work?"

"Yes…as much as my boss irritates me…I really love my job."

"I'm sure you do. However I don't want you working there anymore," he declared.

"WHAT?"

"I don't want you going back and forth to Tokyo twice everyday, and your boss sounds like an ass anyway."

"What makes you think I would quit my job just because you said so?" said Kaoru as she glared at the red head in front of her.

"One because this is your home now and it would be a bother is you go back and forth twice a day to Tokyo. Please let me finish," he said when he saw that Kaoru was about to protest.

Kaoru sat back in her seat and allowed him to continue.

"Two we are going to get married soon and if you go to Tokyo everyday we wont have time to spend together," smiled Kenshin winking at her.

"And third is that I am offering you to work in my company in the marketing department. How does that sound?" he smirked as he saw the surprised look on Kaoru's face.

Kenshin's proposition was the least thing that Kaoru expected him to say. When he first told her that she couldn't work, she thought he was one of those arrogant old fashioned men that thought women shouldn't work. But instead he was offering her a job in his own company. A company where he would be there all the time, people may start respecting and appreciating what she does for once.

"I-um I guess I accept. Thank you," she smiled.

Kenshin smiled back and leaned on his elbows more to place his hands over hers, making Kaoru blush at the contact.

"I'm sure you'll find working in the company very enjoyable Kaoru. Don't you agree with me?" he said caressing her knuckles with his thumbs.

"Yes….I think so too…..umm….Kenshin which company do you run?" she asked.

"Do you know the international Japanese Hotels? My uncle used to own it but he gave them to me as a gift when I graduated to see what I've got up my sleeve," he explained.

"You own those? Wow you must have a brilliant mind to make it that successful," said Kaoru eyes widened at the information that was just given to her. She is getting married to the man who owns the most popular and luxurious hotels in Japan.

"_Wow, I never imaged that this would be what my fiancée is made of. And he isn't even stuck up at all. He's sweet and nice. Thank you father, I'm sure I am going to have a happy life with this man,"_ thought Kaoru as tears began to fill up in her eyes. Every time her fathers' thoughts entered her mind, she always ended up curled up in a small ball in the corner of the room, crying her eyes out, but not this time. She wanted to remain strong in front of Kenshin.

Kenshin eyes widened when he saw the tears his Kaoru eyes. She wasn't meant for crying, and he wanted to pull her into his embrace, kiss her tears away and tell her that everything would be okay.

"Kaoru are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes…yes I'm fine, just got a little dust in eyes….. That's all," she answered pulling her hands away from his, immediately missing his warmth and roughly rubbed her eyes, removing the unshed tears.

"Okay then how about I show you around town?" asked Kenshin not quite satisfied with her answer, but he let it drop for now.

"That would be lovely," she said smiling again.

"Okay then let's go," he got up and held out his hand for Kaoru to take.

Kaoru just smiled and placed her hand in his, letting him lead her towards the garage.

* * *

That night a black BMW made its way towards the garage, Kenshin parked the car next to the other two dozen cars that were already parked. He had taken Kaoru to all the nearby places he could think of.

The mall, the café a few blocks from the mansion and the bowling alley, but Kaoru didn't mind she actually had fun with the redhead, the most fun she had in a long time.

Kenshin turned off the ignition, but didn't walk out of the car immediately; he turned towards Kaoru sitting in the passenger seat.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked.

"Yes I did……it was wonderful" she answered.

"I'm glad you did…..we better get some rest, we have another big day tomorrow" said Kenshin getting out of the car followed by Kaoru.

"But don't you have to go work" asked Kaoru as she followed Kenshin across the garden.

"Nah….I want to spend the whole week with you."

"You don't have too…I mean…. I…"

"I want to," he smirked as he took hold of her hand giving it a light squeeze

"Okay then" she blushed

"Come then" said Kenshin as he walked in the house.

The house was deserted, the help had already gone to bed and the only sound that can be heard is the squeaking sound of the wooden furniture and the footsteps of Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Good night Kenshin, thank you for today" said Kaoru when they arrived at her bedroom door.

"My pleasure" said Kenshin before leaning in and giving Kaoru a tender kiss on her cheeks "sweet dreams"

Kenshin pulled away and walked towards his own room, which ironically is right across the hall from Kaoru's room. Kaoru's face had gotten beet red when Kenshin kissed her like that, she giggled before walking into her room.

* * *

Tears cascaded down her cheeks; Kaoru didn't bother to wipe them away, just like the night before. Mourning over her father, Kaoru tried to contain her sobs, knowing that Kenshin was still awake and might hear her, but it didn't work a sob made its way from a thought as she tightened her hold on the fluffy white sheets wrapped around her.

Then from out of nowhere, she felt the bed shift and two warm arms wrapped around her trembling form.

"shhhh…..it's okay Kaoru……..let it all out" said a familiar voice from behind.

"k-k-Kenshin" she turned her head to see that behind her in fact was Kenshin, he was smiling sweetly to her as one hand rose of brush the hair from her face.

Kenshin stayed silent and was on his way to bed when he heard a muffled noise coming from Kaoru's room. When he had gotten closer to inspect, he heard a sob from the room and knew the reason why she was crying. She had just lost her father and wasn't ready to be completely happy. Kenshin walked into the room and his heart tightened at the vulnerable woman weeping on the bed. Without giving it a second thought, he decided to comfort her in all ways that he could.

"Kenshin…..I…you… umm" Kaoru struggled to ask him what was he doing in her room but one sentence made her mouth snap shut.

"Don't worry……I am here…….I will always be here…I will never leave you….so cry Kaoru, let it all out" his eyes softened at Kaoru's cute confused face.

Kaoru eyes fluttered closed, she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest, and cried silently while Kenshin stroked her hair and caressed her back, both wrapped in their own thoughts.

"_Please don't ever leave me Kenshin…….I don't want to be alone anymore…I just want the pain to end"_

"_Don't worry Kaoru……..I will help get you through this…….I will ensure that you wouldn't shed tears again….I will guide you to the happiness you deserve"_

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it...please review**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers**

**kristin  
****serabi**

**Sal **

**LadyJadeStar83**

**icyblossom **

**animebdoll**

**Nujin**

**and of course last but not least my beta reader **

**DeeKaui**** LUV YA  
**


	5. First

**Title: **First Day

**Fandom: **Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters: **Kenshin/Kaoru

**Prompt: **067. First

**Word Count: **4,431

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **it's the morning after Kenshin found Kaoru crying bed and stayed to comfort her, the office has called and said that Kenshin has to come in. how will Kaoru fit in Kenshin's company

**Author notes: **This is continuous of the previous entry prompt # 79 Guide

* * *

Kaoru snuggled into the unusual warmth that surrounded the bed; she groaned as some of the sun light had made it way through her bed's white veil and disturbed her sleep. She moved her head deeper into her unusually hard pillow to try to block the light. She was already awake anyway, but she didn't want to open her eyes to the light or move from her extremely warm and comfortable position. Finally giving in, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

"_What time is it?"_ she thought as she yawned.

She suddenly froze when she heard a strange noise near her, it was a chuckle. Slowly, as if in slow motion she raised her eyes to meet with amused violet ones. Kaoru immediately squeaked and blushed like no tomorrow as she realized that Kenshin was lying in bed with her, his arms wrapped around her waist, their legs tangled with each other and her head was lying on his shoulder using him as a pillow.

She then remembered that Kenshin came into her room when he heard her crying he must have stayed to comfort her. In her desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment, she quickly hid her face in his chest. Big mistake, she didn't seem to notice before, but he wasn't wearing a shirt, giving her a full view of the golden chest that made her squeak again but kept her head in it's place in his chest, inhaling his musky scent that Kaoru suddenly found addictive.

Kenshin let out another chuckle, his fiancée was just too cute when she woke up, he smiled at the thought that she is going to be fun to tease in bed.

"_Easy there….you don't want to scare the poor girl…..she is already shy enough"_ he thought as he gently threaded his fingers through her raven hair, feeling how soft it was. He slowly lifted Kaoru's head until he met with his passionate sapphire eyes of hers that he loved so much.

"Did you have a good sleep kitten?" he teased while combing his fingers through her hair.

"k-k-kitten?" she shuddered trying to ignore that sensation of having Kenshin's body so close to hers and how his fingers were affecting her.

"Hmm….you look like one in your sleep," he explained.

Kaoru didn't answer she just bowed her head trying once again to hid her blush from him, but didn't work as Kenshin's hand fell from her hair and cupped her chin, raising her head again.

"Kaoru…are you alright now?" he asked.

Kaoru wasn't surprised by his question; she knew that would want an explanation over last night and she dreaded telling him, afraid to make him think that all their kindness is going to waste and that she isn't happy.

"Kaoru…..please don't be scared to tell me…..I'm here for you" he said sensing her discomfort

"My father" murmured Kaoru

Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp when Kenshin suddenly pulled her against him in an almost crushing embrace. She stiffened at first but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I know it's hard…...losing a parent ….but it's going to be alright….I know that your father is still with you in spirit watching over you….as are mine" he whispered

"You lost your parents? But I thought that Hiko-san…"

"he is my foster father….I lost my parents when I was 6 and Hiko was a close friend to my father…so he took me in and raised me like I am his own"

"_So that's why Kenshin and Hiko have different last names"_ she thought

"I'm sorry"

"no don't be….I'm grateful to have Hiko by my side and now you. So no more tears from now on….I hate to see you unhappy"

"Kenshin"

"Yes"

"I'm grateful to have to you by my side" she whispered while blushing

"I'll always be by your side Kaoru….that is my vow to you"

"Thank you" she said smiling at him

Kenshin just smiled back before leaning in kissed her on the forehead; he lingered for a moment or so then untangled himself from the blankets and getting up.

"I'll leave you to get dressed now……father would kill me if he catches us like this" said Kenshin as he made his way towards the door, when he heard his cell phone ring from the other room.

Kenshin quickly walked towards his room and picked up the phone, frustrated when he saw that the call was from work.

"Hello" he said sitting on his bed

"Good morning Himura" a familiar female voice said from the other line.

"Good morning Misao"

"Sorry to disturb you….but we have a situation here in the office"

"I thought I told everyone that I would be taking the week off"

"I know I know…..but Lola quit"

"WHAT?"

"Lola quit…she handed in her resignation letter today"

"How can she quit like that…she is the head of the marketing department….did her contract end?"

"Yes it ended today actually"

"Damn…I forgot"

"We need to assign a new head of the management department….but if you ask me…no one is really up to having that responsibility…even me…so don't even think about it"

"_damn it……where the hell am I going to find another marketing person willing enough to take that responsibility……..damn it"_ thought Kenshin.

Lola had always been interested in him, dropping hints and asking him out, but Kenshin paid her no heed. I guess quitting suddenly was her way to get revenge on him, he gritted his teeth in frustration and roughly ran his free hand in his messy locks.

"Kenshin?" he heard a voice coming from his door, only to find Kaoru standing in his doorway, wearing her black robe.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"_I think I found the perfect match"_ he smirked as he gazed at her form.

"HIMURA…ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Misao's high picked voice snapped him out o his daydream and almost made him deaf.

"Oh sorry about that Misao...what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if I would put up an ad in the paper and start interviewing people right away"

"No need…I found the perfect person for the job. I'll call you back shortly."

"O-Kay……it's your choice. Bye now"

"Bye"

Kenshin hung up the phone and signed, he had absolutly no idea how to tell Kaoru, sure she will be overjoyed, but he did promise her that he will be spending the week with her, and he couldn't even keep that.

"Kenshin….what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Kaoru….just a problem with work"

"What happened?"

"Well…..some one who works for me called me and……wait why are you standing there for? You can come in" he said

Kaoru slowly walked into the room and closed the door, Kenshin patted the space beside him and hesitantly Kaoru sat down on the soft bed top.

"The head of my marketing just quitted today…..her contract was up and she took advantage of it"

"Why would she do that?"

"Probably because I didn't pay attention to her hints"

"Do you….do you get that from many women?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Yes" his answer making Kaoru extremely jealous.

Kenshin must have sensed that from her and smirked. _"So my little kitten is jealous already huh? Well…I better fix that"_

"But don't worry…..I'm not interested in any of them" he reassured her.

"_Thank god……I am defiantly not prepared to fight any composition….especially woman who are much prettier than me"_ thought Kaoru

"So….I'm going to go to the office for a few hours to straighten this mess out….I hope you don't mind do you? Because I would rather stay here with you for the day"

"No…I don't mind at all…..don't let me keep you from your work"

"You sure?"

"Of course…ummm…..Kenshin…when can I start work?"

"As soon as you're ready"

"Can I start today?"

"Are you sure Kaoru? I want you to be completely comfortable with working with me"

"I am…I'm ready"

"Alright then…..I'll call the office to tell them that I found the new marketing manager" said Kenshin making Kaoru choke from hearing this.

"_What? M-m-m-marketing m-m-manager……..I didn't expect that"_ thought Kaoru her eyes widened as she registered the new information given to her.

"b-but….you cant just give me the management department just like that…I mean there must be other people who have worked hard in your company and deserve this promotion…and besides you haven't even seen my work yet" argued Kaoru

"Well….actually no one in that department wants the responsibility" explained Kenshin

"But how do you know I'm good enough"

Kenshin just smiled, then got off the bed and walked towards on of the dressers, opened the top drawer and withdrew a large black envelop from inside. Once reaching the bed, he threw his whole weight on his bed making Kaoru jump on his bed, he opened it and pulled out multiple colorful posters and laid them on the bed.

"These are……" Kaoru trailed off when she realized what they are.

"your work…….I sent someone to research what you did in the last company you did…your extremely good…and I'm not saying that because you're my fiancée….I mean it" he explained.

Kaoru couldn't help but blush at his praise, but didn't hid it this time instead she raised her head and flashed Kenshin a shy smile, seeing that Kaoru was feeling much more comfortable with him seeing her blush, he just smiled back and took her hand in his before raising it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, he lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"Well...we better get ready to go ….I'm sorry for not spending the week with you like I promised"

"No it's okay…..I'm kind of a workaholic myself"

"Okay……I'll come to your room after I finish getting ready…….would an hour be enough time for you?"

"Yes"

"okay then….you better get back to your room and change….unless you want father to come in here and get the wrong idea" he teased, smirking.

Kaoru as usual blushed at his comment; she quickly stood up and walked back towards her room. She went in and closed the door behind her leaning on it sighing.

"_Kenshin is so sweet……I didn't think he would work that fast…..he already seen my work…I'm relieved that he likes it…I don't want him to hire me just because I am his fiancée"_ she thought pushing herself off the door and heading towards the bathroom to take a bath.

After finishing her bath, he wrapped a towel around her and got out of the bathroom and walked towards the wardrobe, where she got dressed in a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants with white strips and a matching jacket over the shirt.

She put her hair up in her trademark pony tail with a black elastic and finished her outfit with a pair of sliver earrings and a black bag, just as she was finishing putting on a light blush on her cheeks and a light pink lipstick with a thin layer of see-through lip gloss to give her lips more shine, she heard the door open and she from the mirrors refection she could see that it was Kenshin, the look on his face was intense the way his eyes traveled throughout her body, it sent shivers down her spin. She fought the urge to blush and turned around, waiting for Kenshin's opinion.

"You look beautiful…..very professional" he complimented

"Thank you" she replied.

"lets go then" said Kenshin as he took her hand and walked her towards the front gate, where a black Hummer limo was waiting for them, the very same that Kaoru saw Kenshin get out of on her first day.

The driver opened the door for Kaoru, once inside she immediately slid over the other side to make room for Kenshin to sit beside her, which he did. The door closed and after a few seconds the car began to move and Kaoru took a moment to examine the interiors of the limo. The seats were beige leather, a mini bar sat on Kenshin's right, a phone and television sat on, and the roof was a mirror that had tiny white lights that would look like stars in the dark. The whole limo just looked very fancy.

"Where is the office?" she asked turned towards Kenshin.

"Not that far….just 10 minutes he answered.

"Kenshin"

"Yes?"

"Umm…..does anyone in the office….you know….know who I am?" she asked hesitantly

"No not yet" he answered.

"How are you going to tell them?"

"It's a surprise"

"Mou…come on Kenshin...tell me"

"When the time comes kitten" he smirked making Kaoru pout.

"_She looks cute when she pouts….she will defiantly be very fun to tease"_ he thought

"Come on…don't be like that…..I promise I'll tell you before today ends" he promised.

"Okay…just make sure you tell me" she smiled.

Kenshin just smiled back as he gazed at her face, his eyes fell on her mouth and he kept them there. God he really wanted to kiss her.

Kaoru seemed to notice where Kenshin's gaze was. She unconsciously liked her lips and Kenshin's eyes followed her tongue movements as gold swirls began to appear in his eyes. He leaned in, his breath on Kaoru's lips and her eyes fluttered closed, she too wanted to kiss him badly.

"Do you mind?" he whispered huskly as he brushed the tip pf his nose with hers.

Kaoru just whimpered and leaned in more, telling Kenshin to hurry up and kiss her already.

Kenshin smirked and leaned in more, their lips were just inches from each other.

"**Himura-Sama…..we are now entering the Himura cooperation's"**

The voice in the intercom was more that enough to snap Kenshin and Kaoru out of their trance, Kenshin immediately pulled away, both blushing as red and his hair. After a few minutes the car stopped.

"We better get going" he said getting out of the car with Kaoru following suit.

Once they were outside, Kenshin offered his hand to Kaoru, after placing her hand in his Kenshin gently led Kaoru through the lobby and climbed in the elevator, he pushed the button on the twenty forth floor before the elevator started moving. As the elevator was moving, Kaoru began to feel very nervous about meeting her new colleges at work.

"_What if they don't like me? What if I make a lousy manager? What if…what if"_ a million ran through Kaoru's head.

"Don't worry….you'll be fine" said Kenshin.

"Huh? What?"

"You're fidgeting…that is a sign that shows you are nervous."

"How do you know that I'm nervous?"

"You're acted like this on the same night that my father was going to tell me about your father's last wish……stop worrying so much……you'll fit right in" he reassured her

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

When the elevator came to a stop, they stepped out of the elevator and began to walk in between the workplaces, stopping sometimes when an employee would say hi to Kenshin or informing him that they have submitted their work in his office. Kaoru couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Kenshin was smiling and was extremely nice to all of the employees, it seemed like he wasn't only their boss, but their friend.

They continued to walk until they've reached a door, Kenshin opened the door and mentioned for her to go in, and she couldn't help but gasp when she did. It was an office, it was so beautifully decorated, much bigger and fancier that her ex-boss's office back in her pervious company.

"_Wow…this must be Kenshin's office"_ she thought as she turned around to find Kenshin leaning at the doorway.

"Is this your office?" she asked.

"No…it's yours" he answered

"W-w-w-what?"

"this is the office I made for the marketing manager to work in…..I hope you like it…because if you don't….I will gladly get someone to redecorate it as you like it " he suggested.

"No…no I love it….it's beautiful….I just expected that this office be yours"

"Mine is on the twenty fifth floor…if you need anything….then don't hesitate to coming up"

"Okay…thank you"

"My pleasure…..I'll just go tell my sectary Shura that I have arrived"

"Okay"

Kenshin left the office and closed the door behind him, leaving Kaoru alone in her new office, she made her way towards the desk that was located at the head of the room, and sat down, she wasn't used to these big leather chairs. In her pervious work her boss gave her a hard wooden chair so she would work on which resulted in her sometimes getting cramps. She jumped when she heard her cell phone ring, she signed when she saw that it was her ex-boss on the other line.

"Hello"

"Kamiya…where the hell are you?" a booming voice yelled on the other end.

Kaoru wanted nothing more than to yell back at her so called boss, but she kept her composer and said "sir...I informed you that I would take a two week leave and I am still on my second week"

"I don't care what you told me...the past is the past….I want you back in the office in an hour"

"Sir…with all due respect…I would like to fax you my resignation letter"

"You're quitting?"

"Yes"

"What gives you the right to do that……you will come back to the office whether you like it or not" he argued.

Kaoru had had it, she was about to start yelling at him when suddenly the cell phone was pulled from her hand, she looked up and gasped when she saw that her cell phone was in Kenshin's hand.

"Hello" said Kenshin.

"Who the hell are you? Where is Kaoru?"

"I am Kaoru's fiancée…who are you?"

"I'm her boss…..tell your bitch of a fiancée that if she didn't come to work this instant…I'll sue her until she will have to beg me to get her job back"

"listen you bastard….if you ever call Kaoru that again….I will sue YOU so bad…you will have to sell your own skin to pay your lawyers...I will let you talk to Kaoru only this one time…but if you ever call her again…you will be sorry" Kenshin threatened as he handed the phone back to Kaoru. "He's all yours"

Kaoru took the phone from Kenshin, earning a wink at her. To say that she was surprised from his harsh behavior was an understatement, she never imagined Kenshin being so harsh and brute, her boss much have said something to make Kenshin really pissed off. She shock off the thought as she raised her phone to her ears.

"sir…….I WILL send you my resignation letter today….I cant say that it was pleasant working with you through out all these years….and know that I was only cooping with your rude and immature behavior for my father and my father alone, goodbye" she explained and immediately shut her phone, not even giving her boss a chance to speak. She sighed and smiled to Kenshin, who was sitting on one of the sofas.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A lot…thank you" she said.

"Well…..I just came to get….I've called a meeting to introduce you to some of the staff" he explained.

"Alright" she said as she stood up and followed Kenshin towards the meeting room.

When they arrived at the meeting room, it was already filled with people who were sitting on a large table, some with their laptops on while others have their note books out.

"Good morning everyone" greeted Kenshin while standing at the head of the table

"Good Morning Himura-san" they greeted back.

"well…..as you all know….Lola decided to cut my vacation short by suddenly quitting the company…..and none of my hardworking employees wanted to fill her position" he joked earning a few laughs from the members

"So let me introduce to you our new college and marketing manager Ms. Kaoru Kamiya" he said as he introduced Kaoru making all eyes shift to her

"Hello everyone…..I …I'm truly honored to be working in this company…and I hope you'll find my easy to work with" said Kaoru bowing to the members.

"Kaoru….on my left is the other managers in this company and on my right are the marketing department" said kenshin.

"I'm very pleased to meet you" said Kaoru bowing again.

"Aw come on Jo-Chan….you don't have to bow to us……we're all friends here" a familiar called out from between the members.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru's eyed widened when she recognized the brunette casually sitting on the left side of the table. "What are you doing here?"

"You've met him before?" asked Kenshin raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…..he told me that Hiko-san took him off the streets and gave him a job as a bodyguard" answered Kaoru.

"Come one Jo-Chan……I was only kidding…….you're actually looking at the sales manager of this company" snickered Sano as he saw her expression.

"Well…now that that is settled…….back to work everyone….I'll be in my office if you need me" said Kenshin before exiting the room.

"Ummm……I would like to have the marketing department to stay a little longer….that is...if you don't mind" said Kaoru.

"Sure we'll stay…..I have to get to know each other anyway" said a woman who was sitting on the marketing side.

"Okay let's get started" said Kaoru sitting down on the opposite side of the team; it consisted of eight members, five guys and four girls.

"My name is Misao Makimachi by the way…..very nice to meet you Kamiya-san" the woman who spoke up held up her hand and shook hands with Kaoru.

"Very nice to meet you too…..please Makimachi-san call me Kaoru" said Kaoru smiling

"Then you can call me Misao" Misao smiled back.

The rest of the team introduced themselves; they were Yahiko Myojin, Tusame, Ryuzaburo Higashiyama, Chou Sawagejou, Sayo Muto, Shougo Muto, Takani Megumi and Enishi Yukishiro.

"Pleased to meet you all"

"Like wise"

"Okay then…….I guess you have to tell me what you guys have been working on"

After half an hour, the team went towards their workplaces after introducing Kaoru to the market strategies that they were working on.

"Hey Kaoru" Chou called out.

"Oh hi Chou"

"Our fifteen minute coffee break will be starting soon…how about you come with me to the bar down the street and we'll have us a few drinks" Chou offered.

"Umm……I can't…"

"Aw come on…don't tell me your one of those people how work in their breaks" insisted Chou.

"No…umm….I"

"Chou……I suggest you leave her alone" came a familiar yet dark voice from behind them.

"Hiya boss…..just wanted to get to know my new manager some more" said Chou.

"Well…I suggest you don't……if you know what's good for you" warned Kenshin as his eyes began to show a swirl of amber.

"I don't know why your making a big deal or anything….it's not like she's your anyway" protested Chou.

"_Not mine…not mine……I'll show you not mine"_ thought Kenshin as he began to walk closer to Chou fully intending to kick his ass, his eyes were now completely amber.

"_oh no……I have to break them…..I don't want Kenshin to fight with anyone because of me…..I can tell Chou that Kenshin is my fiancée but Kenshin told me he plans to surprise them"_ thought Kaoru as she quickly came between the two.

"Sorry Chou but I can't" she said

"What?" said Chou.

"For one thing…I'm not too fond of alcohol and I only drink a little on occasions...and second I cant because I'm already taken" she explained.

"Oh well you should have told us….if I knew you weren't single I wouldn't have ask you like that…sorry" apologized Chou.

"It's okay"

"Well then I better be getting to work"

Kaoru smiled when Chou whirled around and began to walk towards his workspace, she turned her head and flashed Kenshin a smile before walking towards her own office. Upon reaching it Kaoru opened the door of her office and sat down.

"_These people are really friendly; even though the guys are flirts...I can tell that they will be fun to work with"_ thought Kaoru as she opened the folder that was on her desk.

"Kaoru-san" a familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Yes…..you can come in Ryuzaburo" she said

"Kaoru-san……I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said opening the door and letting himself in

"Not at all….have a seat" she said closing the folder and smiling at him.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Um…well….it's about the new commercial for the hotels in Japan"

"What about it?"

"Well……it's mainly about the woman who is going to be the face of that commercial…..I really think it should be you" suggested Ryuzaburo.

"laugh I don't think so" said Kaoru giggling at the idea.

"But why not? You are a very beautiful woman Kaoru-san…I think you've noticed when I first asked you if you were single" he confessed.

"Thank you very much Ryuzaburo for your compliments….but I can't act to save my life" said Kaoru.

"Oh okay then….sorry to interrupt you" he said as he stood up and headed towards the door. "If you need anything I will be more than happy to help you with anything"

"Thank you"

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ryuzaburo kept dropping hints at Kaoru, sometimes coming in to make sure that she doesn't need anything, carry her stuff and even offered to take her out to lunch, but Kaoru simply declined his offers, saying that she will call him when she needs anything which she didn't do, told him that she can carry her own stuff and refused the lunch invitation because Kenshin called her office and told her that they will be having lunch in his office. Kaoru merely sighed as she flipped the last folder she has to check, she stood up and cast a glance outside her window, stretching her stiff limps when her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello…Kaoru Kamiya speaking" she said as she anwered the phone.

"Hi Kaoru" cam Kenshin's voice

"Hi Kenshin"

"How was your day?"

"It was okay so far…the staff has been really friendly"

"That's good…..because I threatened to fire anyone who will give you a hard time" he joked.

"Mou….Kenshin"

"I'm just kidding…..anyway it's almost closing time…I still have a few things a have to do…I'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes" he said

"Okay…see you downstairs" she said as she hung up and phone.

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the elevator, and walked into the hobby and sat down on one of the chairs waiting for Kenshin to come down.

* * *

**I hope you like this one**

**please read and review**

**a special thanks going out to ****DeeKaui**** for looking through this hugs**

**also a thank you going out to **

**Tauren Paladin**

**animebdoll **

**for reviewing  
**


	6. Angel

**Title:** Soft Words

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin/Tomoe

**Prompt:** 043. Angel

**Word Count:** 2,672

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** because Kenshin was busy arranging for a party, he asked his Tomoe to take Kaoru shopping for dresses; Kenshin and Tomoe's past are revealed. What will Kaoru Think?

**Author notes:** continuation of prompt 067. FirstIn some fics I read, I noticed that some authors use Tomoe as the bad "guy", where she was Kenshin's ex and is jealous of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship; I thought I wouldn't use her as the bad guy in this one. A special thanks going out to my beta reader **DeeKaui** for looking over this. Enjoy

* * *

Two weeks passed since Kaoru started working in her fiancée's company, and she loved it. It was completely different from what she was used to in her previous job. She and Kenshin were spending a lot of time together. He was a total sweet heart when it came to her; always patient and showing her the outmost respect and dare she say it, love.

He hadn't told yet, but Kaoru could tell whenever he looked at her, there was always amusement and love in his eyes. And she couldn't help but fall in love with him too. It sounded crazy since they'd only known each other for two weeks and she was already talking about love.

But there was one thing that puzzled her, Kenshin still hasn't told anyone about their engagement and that left Kaoru wondering why. Of course she asked him a million times why but he always managed to dodge her question or lean dangerously close to her and say something like, "Patience kitten, I'm working on it" in a low sexy voice that turned Kaoru into a puddle of mush every time.

Kaoru sighed as she remembered Ryuzaburo's latest attempt to get her to go out with him, an invitation to come to dinner with him tonight, but as always Kaoru refused because one: Kenshin told her that he was going to take her somewhere very important today and two: Kenshin would literally kill Ryuzaburo if he found out.

Kaoru's thoughts shifted when she remembered Kenshin saying that he got a lot of hints from the ladies at work, during the last two weeks, she had seen girls throwing him seductive glances whenever they went out. Kenshin would just pull Kaoru closer to him and ignore them, but Kaoru hadn't noticed any hints while at work.

"_come on Kaoru…..stop daydreaming and get back to work"_ she shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind and continued to look at the design poster that Yahiko and Tusame had been working on, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes, come in" she said lifting her head fully predicting that Ryuzaburo would be on the other end of the door,

The door opened and Kaoru was surprised that it wasn't Ryuzaburo, but the head of the finance department Tomoe. She and Kaoru did talk sometimes, not much since they were in different departments, but still managed to get along whenever they bumped into each other.

"Hi Kaoru….how has it been going?" smiled Tomoe as she shut the door behind her.

"Great…in fact I was just checking on the latest poster that was designed" answered Kaoru. "Would you like something to drink?"

"no thanks……I just want to see if you were done…….Kenshin asked me to take you shopping since you were new in town and didn't know where to find the boutiques" explained Tomoe.

"Huh? Dress?" asked Kaoru obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Oh….nobody told you……today is the company's anniversary so Kenshin's is letting everyone out early and there is going to be the party that Kenshin throws every year for that occasion" explained Tomoe.

"Oh….Kenshin didn't tell me"

"I think he might be busy with the preparations for the party"

"Yeah" Kaoru sighed feeling a little disappointed that Kenshin didn't tell her about the party and that he isn't going to go with her.

"_Stop it Kaoru……..Kenshin is busy enough…you shouldn't be selfish and keep him from his work just to spend time with you…but still"_ thought Kaoru as she sighed again, but regained her composure and smiled at Tomoe.

"Okay then…….I'll just finish up here and meet you in the lobby" said Kaoru.

"Alright…..I'm glad that I'll be going with you….it will give us a chance to get to know each other more" said Tomoe as she walked out of the room.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kaoru left the elevator and sat down to a chair in the lobby waiting for Tomoe to arrive, her cell phone suddenly rang and Kaoru smiled when she saw that it was Kenshin.

"Hello Kenshin"

"Hello Kaoru…how was your day?"

"Great….and yours?"

"Busy……I am sorry that I couldn't take you shopping today….I hope that Tomoe explained that I might be busy with the preparations for tonight" apologized Kenshin.

"No it's alright Kenshin……I know how your schedule is…I really don't mind"

"Thank you…..I promise I'll make it up to you tonight"

"You don't have to"

"No I want too…..I'll make this a night for you to remember"

"Thank you"

"Anytime……I have to go now…but I'll see you at home okay"

"Okay…bye Kenshin"

"Bye Kaoru"

They both hung up and Kaoru heard the elevator ding and turned her head towards it, thinking that it was Tomoe only to have Ryuzaburo come out.

"Hello Kaoru-san" he said.

"Hi Ryuzaburo"

"Are you waiting for someone Kaoru-san? Do you want me to drive you home?" he offered.

"Ummm….actually I am waiting for Tomoe…..we are planning to go to the mall this after noon" said Kaoru.

"Oh… … how about I escort you to the party tonight?" asked Ryuzaburo

"Thank you….but I won't be necessary…..I already have an escort" answered Kaoru

"Oh…..okay then……I guess I'll see you tonight"

"Ya….see you there"

As Kaoru watched Ryuzaburo walk out of the building, she felt a little sorry for him, but the guy can't get a hint, suddenly she heard the elevator arrive at the floor; she turned around to find Tomoe walking out of it.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting Kaoru" said Tomoe as they began to walk towards her car.

"No not at all" smiled Kaoru as both women got into a red mini cooper.

"Alright then…we better be going" said Tomoe as she started the engine and began to drive.

"So Tomoe…. when did you start working for Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh I've been working there from the start…..five years ago…but I knew Kenshin way before that"

"How so?"

"We went to college together……and we dated for two years"

"_W-w-what? Kenshin and Tomoe have been d-dating? But…..don't they feel awkward working with each other……what could have happened?"_ thought Kaoru her eyes widening

"What happened?" asked Kaoru almost dreading the answer.

"Oh……I guess I've lost the spark….I didn't feel that our relationship was going that far"

"What did Kenshin do?"

"He was devastated at first…..but then realized that he too didn't really see our relationship progressing so we broke up but still remained friends"

"Do you still love him Tomoe?"

"I could be lying if I told you no"

"W-w-w-w-w-what?"

"True I still have little feelings for Kenshin…..but I know that my heart belongs to Akira"

"Akira?"

"oh…he's my childhood sweet heart……I got married to him last year and moved on…but I still can't believe that Kenshin didn't find anyone yet…..I even tried to set him up with some of my friends but it didn't work out"

"Oh…I had no idea"

"It's alright……I just hope that Kenshin would move on soon"

"_Wow…….Kenshin's last girlfriend was Tomoe and if he didn't want to date anyone before then why did he accept me? Did he feel that it was time to move on?"_ thought Kaoru as she let the information sink in

"We're here" announced Tomoe as they stopped in front of a fancy French boutique

"Umm….Tomoe….are you sure this place isn't that expensive?" asked Kaoru shyly

"it is a little…..but Kenshin insisted to treat us both to dress…….but since I have already have a dress picked out….all that's left is you" explained Kaoru.

"_Oh…..Kenshin must have offered to buy a dress for Tomoe so she wouldn't suspect that something is between us or that he is giving me special treatment…"_ Kaoru assumed as they walked inside where the shop assistant greeted them.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Good morning…….my friend would like a dress for today's function, it is really important and I hope to find the perfect dress here" explained Tomoe

"That is fine miss….may I ask if you have an account opened here?" asked the assistant

"It's under the name Himura" answered Tomoe

"Oh yes…..Mr. Himura called us this morning and told us that he will be sending two ladies here to pick a dress, welcome….if you would just follow me this way please" said the assistant as she led Kaoru inside the dressing room for measure meant.

"What colors would you like to try?" she asked.

"Umm…..I don't know….anything I guess" answered Kaoru feeling a little uncomfortable; this was her first time in a fancy boutique.

"Well then we'll just have to try a variety of colors would we?"

Kaoru and Tomoe spent a whole hour choosing dresses for Kaoru to try but Tomoe wasn't convinces with all of them, Kaoru silently thanked Kenshin for asking Tomoe to come with her because she didn't have a clue on these things. Finally after a whole hour, Kaoru put on the last dress she was given and came out

"Oh Kaoru that dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you…it is exactly the thing we are looking for" said Tomoe when she saw the dress. It was a spaghetti strap golden dress that flowed to Kaoru's feet and had little white flowers that decorated it from the waist down. On Kaoru it looked spectacular.

"You really think so?" blushed Kaoru

"Absolutely….you should go for that dress"

"Alright….I'll go change back to my clothes then"

* * *

After paying for the dress, Tomoe suggested they go to a nearby café that she knew, once they got there. They sat down and ordered two cappaninos and one chocolate brownie to share. They spend an hour and a half just talking and laughing on various topics, it really made them know each other more. Just as Tomoe was finishing explaining how her husband nearly embarrassed himself on their honey moon, Kaoru saw Kenshin walking into the café door. He scanned around the café for a moment until his eyes met Kaoru's; he smiled and began to walk towards them

"Hi Kenshin" greeted Tomoe spotting Kenshin.

"Hello ladies…..how has it been going?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru

"Why Kaoru……its sounds to me like you don't want me here" he teased.

"Um…..no……I just…..well I" she stuttered.

"I was only joking…….I just wanted to check up on you girls" he said chuckling to his fiancée's reaction

"But aren't you busy?"

"Actually I just finished talking to the caterers and I thought I would see what you girls are up to"

"Oh….we've found Kaoru the perfect dress…..it looked absolutely gorgeous on her" said Tomoe

"Really….well I look forward to seeing it"

"Umm…..thank you so much for the dress Kenshin…I'll play you back tomorrow at work" said Kaoru while trying hid her blush

"There is no need to pay me back Kaoru…….the dress is a gift" smiled Kenshin.

"Thank you" said Kaoru smiling back.

"oh Kaoru it's 5 o'clock already…..we have to get going if we want some extra time to get ready for the party tonight" said Tomoe interrupting the couple's loving stares.

"Actually," Kenshin interjected casually, "Kaoru doesn't live too far from where I am, I can save you the trip and take her home," he offered fighting the urge to smirk. Kaoru immediately realized what he was trying to do.

"Are you sure Kenshin? I can easily take a taxi" said Kaoru playing along

"That wont be necessary Kaoru……it will be my pleasure to drive you home" said Kenshin not hesitating to smirk this time.

"Okay then…..I better be going then…I'll see you both tonight...thanks Kenshin" said Tomoe standing up and walking out of the café.

Kaoru slowly moved her eyes from the café doors until she met with amused violet ones.

"I didn't know you could act kitten" said Kenshin placing his hands on hers.

Kaoru just blushed and nodded while looking at his warm hands on hers; she threaded her finders with his and lifted her eyes to his.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked

"Yes….Tomoe is really nice" she answered, she wanted to ask Kenshin about his relationship with Tomoe but hesitated

"Something wrong?" he asked seeing the question in her eyes.

"Ummm……well……I wanted to ask you...umm" she trailed off.

"Kaoru, you are my fiancée now….I want you to be able to come to me for anything and talk to me about anything and everything…..please tell me what's wrong?" he said as he lifted her hands towards his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Tomoe told me you dated in college….is that true?" she mumbled, it wasn't that she didn't trust Tomoe about telling the truth, she just wanted to hear in from Kenshin himself.

As soon as Kenshin heard her question coming out of her mouth, his body immediately tensed. He hadn't told her about his relationship with Tomoe, he thought it didn't matter to Kaoru about his pervious relationships. Slowly he nodded his head, his heart twisting in pain when he saw her bend her head down.

"She also told me that you are very upset over the break up…..Kenshin do you still love her? Please don't be angry with her…..I just want to know" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin stayed silent, shocked that she would even think that. Sure he was madly in love with Tomoe even after they have broken up, but it slowly began to fade when she got married to Akira. But now, he has open his heart to Kaoru, in the last couple of weeks, he felt becoming closer to her, until he realized that he was slowly beginning to love her. He didn't dare say anything because he didn't know whether or not she was feeling the same way.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kenshin.

"well……you've known and loved Tomoe a long time, it seemed like it would be difficult to get over her, plus she is very beautiful, kind and feminine…..what's not to love" she admitted.

"_She is everything I'm not" _an unwanted thought came into her head as she slowly shook it away, waiting patiently for Kenshin's answer.

"_She is feeling insecure about herself….she honestly thinks that Tomoe is more beautiful that her, kinder that her and better than her…..but she doesn't realize that she is just as kind or as beautiful as Tomoe"_ thought Kenshin.

"That may be true…..Tomoe is beautiful, kind and generous and I loved her very dearly…" he stopped as he saw the shocked look on Kaoru's face. "Please let me finish" Kaoru just nodded wand waited for him to continue.

"I may have loved her in the past…but I don't anymore…..I've completely accepted the fact that Tomoe will never be mine and I'm glad that she is happy……and Kaoru…you too are beautiful, kind and feminine …I also believe that you have an even kinder soul…..I've noticed that you put others before you….you got yourself engaged to a man that you've never met before just to please your father…..I couldn't think of nothing who would make such a sacrifices for their parents….so please don't compare yourself with Tomoe or any other woman who was in my life…..you are my fiancée and I accept you as you are…..because in my eyes…you are truly an angel" Confessed Kenshin

Kaoru just stared wide eyed while she stares at the man in front of her, his eyes showed no lies, just truth. Her eyes began to water as Kenshin's speech began to sink in; Kenshin immediately pulled her out of her chair and embraced her, allowing Kaoru to cry on his chest.

"Thank you Kenshin…..for giving me a chance and for accepting me for who I am…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked you those questions" sobbed Kaoru.

"no Kaoru……I'm sorry….I should have told you all of this before…..I promise I'll make it up to you before the day is done" said Kenshin as he pulled away and wiped her tears before placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you" she murmured again.

"Let's go home" said Kenshin pulling Kaoru towards a red Jaguar and drove back to the Seijuro estate.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry if any of you were expecting that Kenshin will announce his engagement to Kaoru in this chapter. I promise that it will be in the next chapter. **

**I would like to thank everyone who review **

Fatcat648

kioki-san

crabbycat14

Ellavv31

animebdoll

**And last but not least my beta reader **DeeKaui **hugs and kisses**


	7. Function

**Title:** Announcement

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 017. Function

**Word Count:** 3835

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** the party is underway, but what does it have to do with Kenshin's engagement to Kaoru? Will Kenshin finally announce their engagement

**Author notes:** continuation of prompt 043. Angel. Oh just a little warning Enishi is Out of character since he doesn't have a grudge over Kenshin. Enjoy

* * *

Hot steam filled the air as they emitted from the hot jasmine scented bath, where a certain raven haired beauty sat soaking in the tub. It was already 6 o'clock by the time Kenshin and Kaoru arrived in the estate and Kenshin sent to her to get ready after making sure she was alright for the last time, but Kaoru just smiled and nodded, feeling much better than she did after their little talk in the café. Kenshin was relieved and left to get ready himself, but not before giving her a little peck on her cheek.

Kaoru squealed as red covered her hot cheeks, when she remembered how soft Kenshin's lips were against her skin, she longed to feel those soft lips on her lips.

"_stop thinking about it……it will only make you blush more...think about something…ummm…..lets see…….the marketing poster…….the red on it will be in a different shade…….. Just like the color of kensh-…….._" she suddenly stoped her thoughts before they could go any further.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRG" she screamed before suddenly dunking her head underwater to try to stop the mega blush that was spreading on her face and neck.

From the position underwater, she can slightly hear the sound of something coming he way, she decided to resurface since she was running out of air anyway.

"Kaoru are you oka-"

As if in slow motion, Kaoru slowly turned her head towards the bathroom door, only to find a wide eyed Kenshin in the doorway blushing like mad.

Kenshin had just came out to see if the maids had finished ironing his suit, when he heard Kaoru scream, without a second thought, his instincts made him race to protect what was his. He barged into the room; fear filled him when he found it empty.

"_Where is she? In the bath room? Maybe she tripped...What if she banged her head and is unconscious…..and bleeding……."_ A swarm of thoughts filled his mind with horror as he raced to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Kaoru are you oka-" Kenshin trailed off when he laid his eyes on the temptress in the bath.

"_thank god she's okay"_ thought Kenshin as he saw the shocked expression, unable to fight the urge, his eyes began to roam her form beginning with her shocked face, to her long swan like neck, her shoulders and collarbone.

"_Mine" _he smirked as he continued his gazing, his eyes beginning to turn golden.

Kaoru has just got over the shock that her fiancée just walked in on her in the bath when she saw his eyes roaming her form. She glared at him and stretched her arm to throw something at him.

"KENSHIN YOU PERVERT GET OUT!!!!!!!!" yelled Kaoru throwing a bottle of shampoo

Of course, if it were in any other situation and Kenshin's attention was not occupied with naughty things that he would do with his soon to be wife, and then he would have dogged the bottle easily. But unfortunately this wasn't any other situation and the bottle came crashing on Kenshin's forehead.

"ORO!!!" said Kenshin as he lost footing and stumped out of the bathroom.

"_pervert……I shouldn't have hit him with something harder…..I mean ya sure he is my fiancée and all……but he will just have to wait"_ she thought as she stepped out of the bath and dried herself up, that is when she realized that she acted horrible to Kenshin, it was the first time she ever raised her voice let alone him with something. She wasn't even thinking properly, she just acted on impulse.

"_oh my god…….he probably thinks I'm some kind of violent load mouthed child……oh no Kaoru you idiot you shouldn't gotten angry……even though he did deserve it"_ thought Kaoru as she discarded he towel in the laundry bin, quickly put on a crimson silk robe and ran out of the bathroom.

She found Kenshin sitting on the floor rubbing his sore forehead; she quickly kneeled in front of him.

"Oh Kenshin……I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to yell at you and hit you…….I wasn't thinking……please forgive me" said Kaoru as she bowed

Kenshin just smiled at her, he can't get over how cute she was, and he held her chin and gently lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"It's alright Kaoru……..no harm done……I'm just glad to see a side of you I haven't seen before" he said moving his hand to caress her smooth cheek

"You're not angry with me?"

"no……you shouldn't act all lady like for me….just be yourself….even if you're hot tempered and like to throw things when your angry" he shucked when he saw her pout "and also….when we got engaged, I consider you and I an equal so no bowing from now on okay"

Kaoru heart began to flutter when she heard his statements; she shyly returned his smiled and placed her hand on his that was on her cheek. An idea crossed her mind and she decided to take the risk, she slowly raised her head and pecked Kenshin's forehead, where is thinks her shampoo landed.

Kenshin was surprised at the sudden boldness that possessed Kaoru to kiss his forehead like that, it was the first time he felt her lips on her skin.

"_God they are just as soft as I imagined…….oh Kaoru what do you do to me"_ he thought as he felt a burning desire to push Kaoru on the floor and kiss her senseless _"Kenshin you idiot stop thinking like that……baby steps"_

Kaoru pulled back, her face beet red as she smiled at Kenshin; he just smiled back as they sat there in silence for while

"We should really get ready, the guests will be arriving soon……..will an hour be enough for you to get ready?" said Kenshin breaking the silence between them as he helped her to stand.

"Yes"

"Okay then……I'll be back in an hour to pick you up" said Kenshin as he left the room.

Kaoru stared at the door for a while before making her way towards the familiar white box that contained her dress that sat on her bed; she opened it and took it out while smoothing some invisible wrinkled from it. She stared at it for a while before carefully carrying to the dressing area and put it on. She made her way towards the dressing table and put on some kohl, a light blush, baby pink lip gloss and to top it off with light gold eye shadow. As for her hair, she brushed the tangles out of it and let it fall to her waist before she pinned on side up with a crystal flower pin she found. And to finish, Kaoru clasped a little gold pendant on her neck with matching earrings

She heard someone knock on her door, who she presumed was Kenshin; she checked her appearance for the last time before opening the door to meet Kenshin's heated gaze. He was wearing a black suit with a gray shirt underneath it, showing how well tone he is. She saw his intense gaze on her and couldn't help but blush

Kenshin tried not to stare at the woman in front of him but didn't have the power not to, he wondered how in the world did she get herself as beautiful as she was now, the dress she wore was absolutely perfect on her and he doubted that it would that good on any other woman, it hugged her every curve in the right way and showed off her creamy white arms and neck. His eyes began to show a swirl of amber, he had half a mind to forget about the party and shove Kaoru back to the room. He mentally slapping himself for thinking that way about Kaoru and offered her a smile.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" he told her

"Thank you, you look nice too" she said while blushing at his compliment.

"Shall we go?" he said wrapping his arm around Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru just looked at him, not trusting her mouth she just nodded enjoying the warmth from Kenshin's body through his clothes. Kenshin led her downstairs and to the party where the caterers had just finished setting up everything for the party. She can also see some guests were starting to arrive; one was Tomoe who was on the arms of a dark haired man.

"you go ahead and greet them…..I need to talk to the band to tell them that they can start playing" said Kenshin while waiting until she nodded to he let go of her and walked towards the stage that was set up at one corner of the garden.

Kaoru made her way towards the arriving couple, who must have seen her coming because Tomoe was smiling at her and waving in her direction.

"Hi Kaoru….wow that dress looks fabulous on you" said Tomoe as they closed the distance between them

"Thank you Tomoe…..you look fantastic too" greeted Kaoru as she noticed that Tomoe was wearing an off shoulder red dress that flowed to her feet.

"Oh…..this is this my husband Akira…the one I was telling you about……air this is the new marketing manager in the company Kaoru Kamiya" introduced Tomoe

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kamiya…….I have heard a lot about you"

"Thank you…..it's a pleasure to meet you too and please call me Kaoru" said Kaoru bowing her head in respect

"In that case call me Akira" he bowing back

"So Kaoru…..when did you get here? I am surprised that we weren't the first ones to arrive as usual" asked Kaoru

"oh…I…I umm…..I just arrived….ya I just got here five minutes ago….and since my house is close to Kenshin's so…" she shuddered a bit hoping that they would believe her

"Where do you live Miss Kaoru?" asked Akira

"Umm, pardon?"

"oh sorry if my question seemed too personal……you see I'm in real estate and if your house if a bit overpriced or is in a bad location….I think I can get somewhere close to where you live in a much cheaper price"

"Ummm…….well I…."

"_What can I say? Oh my god…..why did he have to be so nice……ummm"_ Kaoru started to panic white trying to get her brain to do some fast thinking

"Akira, Tomoe…I see you've made it" a muscular voice came from behind.

Kaoru turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Sanosuke and Kenshin coming towards them

"When did you get here?" asked Kenshin

"Not long…..Kaoru managed to get us entertained" answered Tomoe

"How are you Kenshin? Sanosuke?" asked Akira

"I'm fine thank you Akira and you?"

"Doing alright"

"Well then…..should we have some drinks while waiting for the others to arrive" suggested Kenshin

* * *

In about half an hour, the garden was full of guests drinking, chatting and socializing, Kaoru found herself lost in the crowd as she began to chat with some of her friends from work.

"This party looks like it's going to be great….I just wish that it will be as fun as last year" explained Misao

"Why what happened last year?" asked Kaoru as she sipped some campaign

"It was so funny………Yahiko was so jealous of other guys hitting on Tusame and asking her to dance….it was like watching some high school flick"

"I was not jealous" objected Yahiko while blushing deep red "and anyway, any guy with the right mind would be jealous of other guys hitting on their girl….just be glad I haven't pounded those guy to the hospital"

"Oh Yahiko…you know I only have eyes for you" said Tusame while linking her arm on Yahikos' making him blush heavily making the others laugh. The air was suddenly filled with soft music, Misao left with her boyfriend Aoishi while Tomoe with Akira to dance.

"Kaoru-san…..would you like to dance?" asked Ryuzaburo

"Sorry Ryuzaburo…..but I believe Kaoru promised the first dance to me" they heard a familiar voice behind them only to find that it was Kenshin.

"Kenshin's right Ryuzaburo…..I'm sorry…..maybe some other time" apologized Kaoru giving Ryuzaburo a sad smile

"Oh no it's okay……just promise me the second dance okay" said Ryuzaburo

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who just signed and nodded to Kaoru.

"Alright…I'll see you later" said Kaoru before taking Kenshin's hand and let her lead her to the dance floor.

However, before they were able to get there, a squeaky annoying sound stopped Kenshin dead in his tracks.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

Kenshin and Kaoru sweat dropped when they saw two over energetic women trying to run towards them, but the yellow and green dresses they wore made it difficult for them to do, when they did make it, they threw herself in Kenshin's arms.

"_What the hell? Who do they think they are hanging off my fiancée like that? Why I outta….."_ thought Kaoru as a vein began to form on her forehead

"_not good not good……shit…….I cant believe my luck……..all I want is to spend some time with my fiancée….is that so much to ask….but noooo….I have to have my over obsessive fan club hang all over me….and in front of Kaoru…..shit KAORU…….I cant let this continue…although…it would be cute to see her jealous"_ Kenshin shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and tried to pry the woman's grip.

"Maa maa Miss Sakura, Miss Lina can you please let go of me please?" asked Kenshin politely

"But ken-san….you promised that you'll dance with me" argued Sakura, who was in the yellow dress.

"No…..he promised me didn't you ken-san?" argued Lina, who was in the green dress

"Ladies please" said Kenshin as he once again tried to get away

Kaoru have had enough, she silently reached Kenshin's off Sakura's and Lina's clutches, linking her arm on his.

"Sorry girls…….but Kenshin already promised the first dance to me" said Kaoru

"WHAT!! Who do you think you are? Snatching ken-san like that" protested Sakura and Lina.

"Let's just say….I'm a VERY close friend to Kenshin" challenged Kaoru

"Is that true ken-san?" the two women asked

"Yes that is true…..I'm sorry maybe some other time" said Kenshin as he wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist and led her towards the dance floor leaving the two fuming women behind.

They arrived in the middle of the dance floor, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist while Kaoru wrapped hers around his neck and they started to sway with the music. They stared at each others eyes at they moved their bodies; it was like they were the only two people on the floor, the others forgotten. Soon fireflies began to appear slowly circling the couple as they danced.

"So who were those girls?" asked Kaoru

"They are just some ladies working in the finance and sales department, they have been sticking to me since they got employed" explained Kenshin

"But I haven't seen them hang around you at work"

"They did in the beginning but after I while I made it a rule to act professional around the office"

"Or?"

"Or it's the sack"

"Kenshin……that's so mean" giggled Kaoru as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are you having a good time till now?" asked Kenshin

"Yes" whispered Kaoru

"It will get a lot better soon" said Kenshin as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Really? How?" asked Kaoru eagerly as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"You'll see" smirked Kenshin

"Mou Kenshin……you really should start telling me your secrets" pouted Kaoru

"It's a surprise" teased Kenshin

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the finishing tone of the song as the other couples separated and began to walk back to their seats. Kenshin let her go.

"Kaoru" they heard someone call

When they turned their heads, they saw Enishi from the sales department coming towards them, he offered Kenshin a smile then turned to Kaoru

"Kaoru …would you give me the next dance?" asked Enishi

"Ummm…….I…."

"Leave her alone Enishi…..she just finished dancing" protested Kenshin, he was getting pissed off with all of the guys asking his fiancée to dance.

"Come on Kenshin……I'm sure that she wouldn't mind one more dance…won't you Kaoru?"

"Wait a minute……Kaoru promised the next dance to me" yelled Ryuzaburo as he came running towards them

"Well that's true…but I-" Kaoru was again cute off by Ryuzaburo

"You see…..come on Kaoru"

"Ummm….sure but I want to get a drink before I do" said Kaoru as she walked towards a waiter and took a glass of campaign.

As she sipped her drink, she scanned the crowds for Kenshin, who disappeared due to all the commotion.

"Can I have everyone's attention" she heard Kenshin's voice coming from the stage.

All of the guests stopped what they were doing and turned towards the stage, where Kenshin stood in the middle of it. He smiled at the crowd before opening his mouth to speak.

"I would like you all that came to celebrate the anniversary of the company, this company wouldn't have been a success without my faithful workers and partners……but I know what you are thinking…..that I am just going to give some cheesy speech about the company and how it was founded and all that crap, you know that all already so what's the point" he joked earning a few laughs from the crowd

"but there is one thing I would like to announce and I don expect anyone to guess what it is……you all know the newest member and marketing manager Kaoru Kamiya right? I would like her to come up the stage with me" he asked while gesturing to Kaoru making the crowd turn towards her.

Kaoru's eyes widened when Kenshin announced her name and blushed with all the stares that she received from the crowd, she slowly walked towards the stage and stood next to Kenshin.

"You all know her as the marketing manager….I would like to know what you think of her as a manager and employee…do you think she deserved the position?" asked Kenshin

"_What is he doing?" _Thought Kaoru as she was shocked from Kenshin's question

"Duh she's cool"

"Defiantly very hardworking"

" Yes very good in her role"

Kaoru blushed at the compliments that she received from the crowd and waited for Kenshin to continue

"I'm very glad you think so...now what brings me to my next announcement" continued Kenshin scanning the faces of the crowd who were eagerly waiting for the announcement.

"Me and Kaoru are getting married" he suddenly announced making the crowd gasp and whisper to each other.

"Kenshin when did that happen?" asked Tomoe who was the first person to get over the shock.

Kenshin continued to explained about Kaoru's father's death, last wish, and their meeting. The crowd began to gossip and Kaoru saw that Chou, Enishi, Ryuzaburo, Sakura and Lina looked like they were going to faint from shock.

"but you know that was two weeks ago…….I didn't want to announce it right away to get everyone comfortable with Kaoru and also to prepare for what I'm about to do now" he turned to Kaoru before continuing.

"Kaoru….I know that our engagement was kind of arranged and we didn't have much time to get to know each other well…..but I want make this marriage to be more than arranged……..from the two weeks that we spent together, I feel like I knew you my whole life….I know it sounds crazy but I believe that I am beginning to fall in love with you…….and I want to do our proposal the romantic way" he said before fishing out a small velvet box and kneeled on one knee.

"Kaoru Kamiya…even though I already know the answer but I just have to ask you personally…..will you marry me?" finished Kenshin as he opened the box only to reveal a huge sapphire ring surrounded with tiny diamonds.

To say that Kaoru was shocked with Kenshin's speech was an understatement, her eyes was wide and she froze in place. She couldn't believe that Kenshin did all this, and all for her, she felt tears of joy well up in her eyes as she looked at Kenshin's loving gaze. The whole place was silent in shock while waiting for Kaoru's answer

"Yes...I will marry you" she whispered

Kenshin smiled sweetly at her as he rose on his feet, took out the ring and placed it on Kaoru's ring finger after kissing it. He raised at his head to look at her, just to find Kaoru in tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked raising his hand to wipe her tears.

"I'm so happy Kenshin…….I never thought you would do something like this for me….I'm touched and surprised……and…I think…..I am falling in love with you" she smiled as she leaned her cheek on his hand.

Kenshin smiled at her before leaning his face closer to Kaoru as her eyes began to flutter close, her long eyelashes brushing Kenshin cheeks as he claimed her lips in his, sharing their first kiss, while sending shocks of electricity through both of them. The crowd who witnessed the whole thing began to cheer and clap for the new couple.

"_Eat you hearts out Sakura, Lina"_ thought Kaoru

They pulled apart and Kenshin wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her back towards the crowd, where they both were swallowed in it.

"Kaoru…you're so mean….you should have told me that you were engaged" pouted Misao.

"I'm sorry Misao…..but Kenshin told me to wait for a while" apologized Kaoru.

"Congratulations Kaoru……I am happy for you both" said Tomoe as she hugged Kaoru

"Thank you Tomoe"

Just then Kenshin managed to make his way towards the woman after getting teased by Sanosuke and the other male members of the company

"Kenshin…..I'm so happy you're finally going to settle said Tomoe

"Thank you Tomoe"

Ryuzaburo made his way towards the couple, he stayed silent for a while before bowing respectfully to them

"I'm so sorry…..Himura-san…I didn't mean to flirt with your fiancée…please forgive me" he apologized.

"It's alright Ryuzaburo…..it's my own fault because I waited this long for telling you guys" smiled Kenshin

"Congratulations to you both" Ryuzaburo smiled back.

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand before leading her to a more solitude part of the garden, no one was around except of the fire flies that surrounded them.

"Oh Kenshin thank you" said Kaoru

"For what Kaoru?" asked Kenshin

"For doing all this….for making me so happy"

"I told you I would make it a night to remember……was it worth the wait?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Of course……it's defiantly worth the wait" answered Kaoru.

"So I guess you're officially my fiancée" said Kenshin.

"Yes……it also means that your fan club is going to shut down"

"Thank god" said Kenshin making Kaoru giggle.

Kenshin pulled away a little just enough to lean his head towards Kaoru and press his lips on Kaoru's enjoying the feel the each others embrace with only the fireflies as they're witness

* * *

**I wanted to updated this for my bday...so some nice reviewes would be considered to be as presents lol**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers who commented on the last chapter**

**GogoPenguin **

**crabbycat14**

**Fatcat648**

**Ine Coppens **

**animbdoll**

**The White tiger Natsumi-Sama**

**and of course how can i forget my beta reader and wonderful friend ****DeeKaui****...love ya girl**


	8. Addict

**Title:** Pictures

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 002.Addict

**Word Count:** 2,422

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Kenshin's and Kaoru's relationship go to the next level.

**Author notes:** ummm…nothing much

* * *

Kenshin sipped his glass of water while sitting in his plush chair looking over the sales of the hotels that were running in Europe, it showed that it was making much more progress that they were six months ago and he couldn't help but smile at the progress. He turned to his laptop to email the General Managers he assigned in the each branch. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He permitted the owner to enter, only to smile when he saw Kaoru come into the room carrying some folders in her hand.

He remembered his morning when he met Kaoru for breakfast, he seemed much more cheerful after his announcement the three nights ago, when they finished he had placed a gentle kiss on her lips, overjoyed that now he can kiss her anytime he wanted. Now that they're engagement was out in the open, it wasn't surprising when Kenshin took her hand and walked hand in hand into the office.

"Hey Kenshin" she said breaking his thoughts as she smiled shutting the door behind her.

"Hello love" he smiled back as he stood up and walked passed his desk.

"I just came up t-" he was cut off when Kenshin suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him before meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kaoru gasped in his mouth, giving Kenshin the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue in her mouth to explore her sweet taste, she relaxed against him after getting over the shock and dropped the folders on the ground before swinging her arms around his neck while his other hand buried itself in her hair, she was getting used to his playful personality and found that she enjoyed it a lot, they pulled apart in need of air.

"Well hello to you too……..I just came by to give you some papers, I didn't expect this" she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Expect more surprises in the future koishii……I am a man of many surprises" he chuckled before letting her go and settling her and himself on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Oh…….I forgot about the papers" she quickly bent down and picked up the scattered papers and putting them back into their correct folders.

"Need any help?" offered Kenshin

"No……I got it" answered Kaoru as she placed the last paper in the folder before getting up and handing a red folder to Kenshin

"These are the new designs for the posters you wanted for the hotels in China and this" she explained as she handed the other blue folder to him. "Is my company profile……..I'm so sorry it took so long"

"It's alright…..you had a busy week" he said as he stood up and placed the folders on his desk so he could look over them later.

"Well then I better get back to work" she said

"Okay….call me if you need anything"

"Sure" a thought came into her mind; she hesitated for a moment but decided to go for it. She leaned in and gave Kenshin a kiss, blushing in the process before walking out of the room.

"_We will have to get married soon…….I don't know how long I will be able to keep my hands off her"_ smirked Kenshin as he sat back down and opening the red folder.

Once he checked over the posters he eyed the blue folder that lay in his desk, without a second thought he picked it up and opened it and as he suspected the three pictures that he asked Kaoru to place were there, two passport pictures and one larger one, he chuckled when he remembered their conversation two nights ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

"**But Kenshin…..why would the company want three pictures of me……normally they only need one" asked Kaoru as she dipped her spoon in the ice cream, she and Kenshin were sitting in a metal two person chair that swings back and forth, eating ice cream**

"**Sorry kitten……..company policy" he smirked.**

"**But I hate getting my picture taken" pouted Kaoru making Kenshin chuckle.**

"**Please Kaoru" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.**

"**Oh okay…..who can resist that face" she laughed before eating another spoonful of ice cream**

"**Thank you" he said as he eyed her mouth **

"**What"**

"**You have a little ice cream here" he pointed at a corner of his lips.**

"**Huh….where" Kaoru raised her hand to look for it, only to have Kenshin grab her hand.**

"**Let me" he said huskily as he leaned in and licked the chocolate ice cream off her lips **

"**Delicious" he murmured**

**When he pulled back, Kaoru's infamous blush spread across her face, he chucked before opening his mouth, silently telling Kaoru that he would like her to feed him his ice cream, which she did.**

**End of flashback**

"_Kaoru you are so gullible sometimes"_ he thought

The company policy didn't require to the employees to bring in three pictures, just one passport. He just said that because he wanted to keep a few pictures of Kaoru with him, so he pulled out his wallet and placed one passport picture of Kaoru in the see through pocket before returning it back in his pants pocket, after that he took the larger picture and put it in a silver frame he had sitting on his desk, after he adjusted the picture he traced the edges of the frame and smiled before going back to her file, where he found some pretty interesting facts. He picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

"Hello this is Kenshin Himura….remember that order I placed…yes…..can you get it for me by tomorrow" he said as he continued to talk to the person on the other end.

* * *

An hour later, Kaoru leaned back from her computer and stretched her arms above her head, it was quarter to one and she decided to take a break from her work. She has been working hard on this ad for a week and she was almost finished, all it needed were a few finishing touches. She decided to call Kenshin to see if he was having lunch with her, but there was no answer.

"_That's strange….well I guess I'll have to go to his office myself"_ she thought as she grabbed her purse and jacket and walked towards the elevator.

When she arrived, she smiled in greeting for Shura before letting herself in Kenshin's office, only to find it empty.

"_But he was in his office ….something must have come up"_ she sighed sadly before closing the door back.

"Miss Shura….do you know where Kenshin went?" she asked.

"No he didn't mention anything to me…..do you want me to give him a message?" said Shura

"No it's okay"

"hey miss Kaoru……me and some of the girls are going to go to lunch in a great sushi restaurant that just opened across the street….do you want to come?" offered Shura.

"Oh…..I don't want to be a burden…..I don't really know all of the girls yet"

"Oh come on….this is a great opportunity to get to know them" insisted Shura as she stood up and walked towards Kaoru

"Are you sure?"

"Of course……..we are friends aren't we?"

"Yes of course"

"Well then let's go"

"Thank you Miss Shura"

"Please just Shura"

"Then you can call me Kaoru"

The two women made their way towards the elevator chatting over various topics, when they made it to the lobby they walked out of the building and towards the restaurant, they walked in and Shura began to scan restaurant for a familiar face.

"HEY Shura, KAORU OVER HERE" yelled a very loud, familiar voice from one of the booths.

Kaoru and Shura sighed and walked towards the round table that was already occupied with eight other women, Misao, Megumi, Tomoe, Sakura and Lena were the faces Kaoru was able to recognize.

"Hi girls…..I brought Kaoru here with me this time" said Shura as she sat down

"I hope it's alright with all of you" Kaoru hesitated as she remained standing up.

"Of course it's alright sit down" answered Tomoe gesturing to the seat next to her.

"And we aren't just saying that because our boss is your fiancée" joked Misao

"Thank you" beamed Kaoru as she sat in the last remaining seat.

"so you're the future Mrs. Kenshin Himura……I saw how he proposed to you in the party but never got the chance to actually talk to on your engagement….it was so romantic" said the woman that had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you"

"Oh I believe you don't know half of us…..sorry this it Mia from finance, Shiori and Suki from Human Resources and Sayo from sales," introduced Megumi

"It's very nice to meet you all" said Kaoru bowing her head.

"It's a pleasure Kamiya-san" said Suki, the woman with black shoulder length hair and green eyes.

"Please call me Kaoru……there's no need to be so formal with me" explained Kaoru, getting a little annoyed that she has to tell that to every one she meets

The waiter came and took their orders, while all women were talking about various topics, Kaoru's phone suddenly rang.

"oh sorry about that" said Kaoru as she got her phone out and saw that the caller ID was Kenshin " do you mind if I get this?" she asked.

"No go right ahead" said Shiori

"Thanks" she smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hi Kenshin" blushed Kaoru after hearing the girls giggle when they found out who was on the other line.

"Hi kitten….where are you?" said Kenshin gently

"I'm having lunch with some of the girls in the sushi restaurant down the street...you don't mind do you? I came by your office and saw you weren't there" explained Kaoru

"No I don't mind"

"Where were you?"

"I had some business to attend to……but I will be back at 3 so don't miss me much" joked Kenshin

"Mou Kenshin"

"Just kidding….have a good lunch kitten"

"Thanks"

"I'll see you later then"

"Ya…bye" said Kaoru hanging up

"So that was Himura-san huh" giggled Mia, the girl with the blond hair.

"Ya…he wanted to see where I was?"

"Is he treating you right Kaoru…….if not…you just tell me and I'll make him sorry" offered Tomoe

"No….Kenshin is treating me very well…….so don't worry about it" laughed Kaoru

"So when's the wedding?" asked Misao eagerly

"Looks like someone's eager to catch the bouquet" teased Megumi

"Hey! It's not like that" argued Misao making the other girls laugh

"Actually me and Kenshin haven't make any plans regarding the wedding…I think he wants to get to know me more" explained Kaoru

The women nodded, and at that same moment the waiter brought their food and they began to eat, while chewing on her sushi, Kaoru couldn't help but smile when she realized how quickly she made friends with her fellow women colleges at work, in the past, she wasn't really friends with any of her colleges a her pervious company because her mind was only set on work and on providing medical attention for her father.

* * *

They got back to their offices an hour later and Kaoru sat back to work on the project again, changing major things on it and making them better. After a few hours she looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes to the end of her shift.

"_Wow time does fly fast"_ thought Kaoru saving the file and shutting the computer down.

She stood up and took her usual root to Kenshin's office, when she entered it was empty again. But she could tell that Kenshin was here. His jacket was hung on his chair and piles and paper work were scattered on his desk.

"_Kenshin really needs to try and keep his desk tidy"_ thought Kaoru as she walked towards his desk and started to arrange the papers neatly on the desk when she stopped dead when she saw her picture in a frame on the corner of Kenshin's desk.

"_That little sneak…I'll have to take to him"_ she though as she picked up the frame.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Kenshin walking towards her, his infamous smirk was on place.

"Ready to go love?" he asked

"Sure…..just one thing……what is my company profile picture doing here?" she asked as she lifted the frame for him to see.

"Okay I guess you caught me….the company doesn't need three pictures of you in your file" he confessed.

"And how many do they need?"

"Just one passport picture"

"I knew it…..so you placed the larger picture here….what about the second passport picture"

"In here" he patted his pants pocket

"Mou Kenshin….I can't believe you" she pouted playfully.

"What can I say kitten…..I'm addicted to you" he joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really? So how do I get rid of you?" she teased tweaking his nose

"Sorry but you're stuck with me" he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

Kaoru responded to the kiss without hesitation and it grew in passion, Kenshin's hand roamed Kaoru's body while hers roamed Kenshin's well build chest underneath his shirt. Both seeming to forget that they were in the office and only wanting to feel each other skin and passion. The next thing they knew, koru's was laying back on Kenshin's desk, sending some of the things flying to the wall. Kenshin's lips were exploring her neck while her fingers were tangled in his hair. Kenshin slowed down and lifted his gaze towards the face and stared at those deep pools he loved so much.

"I'm sorry Kaoru"

"What for?"

"For pushing too far….I shouldn't have lost control like that" he said as he got off her and assisted her off his desk.

"No it's okay…..I…well I don't mind" she confessed blushing like mad

"I'm glad….but I want our first time to be on our wedding night…..you know to be special" he confessed "and also we have to lock up in 10 minutes and I grantee you that our first time will take a lot more time that 10 minutes" he smirked when he saw her blush.

"Okay then…..and Kenshin"

"Yes?"

Kaoru leaned in dropping a feathery kiss on his forehead and whimpered "I'm addicted to you too"

Kenshin just smiled sweetly at her, taking her had and kissed her knuckles before leading her out of the room and to the car.

* * *

I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed...hangs them baskets of cookies

flutegirl.91

Fatcat648

crabbycat14

Kristy-chan

GogoPenguin

animebdoll

The White tiger Natsumi-Sama

and last but not least my beta reader DeeKaui LUV YA GIRL


	9. Dream

**Title:** Stranger

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 046.Dream

**Word Count:** 1015

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** a strange dream shakes Kaoru a bit; can Kenshin make her day better?

**Author notes:** this is a short one. I really didn't have the time to write something big

* * *

_Kaoru woke up and sat on the bed while stretching her arms, she jumped when noticed that she wasn't in her room in the Seijuro estate, but in her old apartment in Tokyo. She sat up and walked out of her bedroom, only to be confronted by Kenshin, who was standing in her hallway._

"_Kenshin…what are we doing here?" she smiled as she began to walk towards him._

_But Kenshin remained silent; he just stood there with an emotionless face as Kaoru began to walk towards him. She felt a little uncomfortable with the stare that her fiancée was giving her so she slowed her steps until she stopped in front of him._

"_Kenshin?" murmured Kaoru _

"_This is where you belong…… I should have never agreed to this so-called marriage" he said coldly._

"_W-what? What do you mean?" she shuddered, her mind trying to convince her that he didn't mean what she'd just heard.._

"_I'm breaking off our engagement…. I don't want to see your face ever again" he spat glaring at her as if she was his worst enemy._

_Kaoru's eyes widened as her body suddenly went numb, she swore she could hear her heat breaking like a glass that fell from the table, her worst nightmares had finally come true._

"_But…why Kenshin? I thought you loved me?" she murmured as tears began to spill from her eyes._

"_I could never love someone like you … you can't be trusted" he said as he turned around and walked away._

_Kaoru panicked as she started to run towards to him, only to find her body restrained by a pair of strong yet familiar arms, preventing her from moving._

"_Who are you? Let me go…. Kenshin help me" she screamed as she struggled to free herself from the stranger's grip and run into her fiancée's arms._

_But it was no use, the stranger was too powerful for her, Kaoru looked towards Kenshin only to find his back still towards her and was walking away_

"_Kenshin please help me-I love you" she screamed again _

_Kenshin kept on walking until he disappeared into the darkness._

"_KEEEEEEEEEEENSHIN!"_

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as she shot out of bed only to be pushed back to it by a pair of strong arms, she looked up only to see Kenshin himself standing over her, concern filled his eyes. Her own eyes began to water as she bit down a sob.

Kenshin didn't know what was happening; all he knew was that he woke up early to practice when he heard Kaoru screaming his name, the next thing he knew he was in her room. The sight of her tears broke his heart as his eyes softened while wrapping her in his arms.

"Shh it's okay …. It was only a nightmare... I'm here" he whispered as he stroked her hair hoping that it will calm her down.

"Please don't leave me Kenshin, please" Kaoru pleaded as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shhh I will never leave you ... I will always be here with you"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I love you Kaoru and I promise not to leave you alone"

"Thank you Kenshin" she whispered as tears began to flow from her eyes again

"Shhh please don't cry, you know I don't like tears in your eyes" he said as he lifted her face to meet her eyes and kissed her tears away.

They held each other for a while, Kenshin trying to calm her by stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Eventually her sobs calmed down.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin hesitated

"I'm okay now ... thanks for comforting me" smiled Kaoru as she lifted her lips to his and gave him a short yet sweet kiss.

"We better get going" she said as they pulled away for air.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'll just call you in sick" he suggested.

"No I'm okay" said Kaoru as she sat up and walked towards her closet when she heard her door close shut.

"_Okay now what to wear" _she thought as she went through her clothes, trying to decide on what to wear. She wasn't usually this picky but today was her birthday and she wanted to feel like it was her day. Of course she hadn't told anyone about it, they would only make a fuss over her.

She picked out a plain white shirt and a pair of brown LV Pants with its matching jacket and bag. She took a shower and got dressed before picking out a pair of gold earring and necklace. She combed her hair and instead of raising it to its usual pony tail she took out a tiny clip and pinned her two stands of hair that framed her face and pinned them back with it.

She made her way towards the front door, and stepped out the front door to see Kenshin talking to the limo driver, he must have sensed her presence because he turned to her and smiled before ranking his eyes over her body. She walked towards him and gave him a playful peck on his cheeks.

"Ready?" he asked

"As ready as I can be" she answered

After getting in the car, both of them were silent when Kaoru's dream flashed back into her mind, she lowered her eyes but recovered so Kenshin wouldn't worry about her. She put on her best smile and turned towards him.

"Hey Kenshin can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course"

"Umm ... When are we going to plan for our wedding?" she asked as her cheeks began to redden.

"Someone's eager?" he teased

"No I was ... Well I... I" Kaoru shuddered, her cheeks suddenly the color of Kenshin's hair.

"I'm just joking koishii … when do you want it to be?" he asked, smiling at the cute blush that formed on his fiancées cheeks

"I don't know ... anytime I guess"

"How about this, after work I take you out to dinner tonight and we can discuss it then" he suggested.

"Okay ... that's fine with me" she smiled.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed this... sorry if this seemed short .. i really did the best i can to update

please Review


	10. Calm before the storm

**Title:** Calm before the storm

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 096.Writer's Choice

**Word Count:** 928

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Kenshin and Kaoru spend the night together; Kenshin surprises her with something while they get an unexpected visitor

**Author notes:** I will be picking up the paise with this fic, I bringing in more drama and events into this. I hope you like it and a special thanks to my beta reader DEE love you girl.

* * *

Her eye twitched. AGAIN

Kaoru glared intensely at the menu in front of her, and then at the man sitting across her whose face was towards his own menu, reading the many different orders in the French restaurant Kenshin took her too for dinner. The atmosphere was fantastic; they were sitting in a table located in the balcony which Kenshin reserved for them so they could be alone with only the fireflies as their guests. The table was set with a crimson table cloth with gold trimmings, the silver ware was also gold and three tall candles were lit at the middle of the table. The scene was perfect

There was only one problem.

Kaoru couldn't read French.

"_Mou" _Kaoru sighed again and tried to somehow understand what the hell does this restaurant serve.

Kenshin took a sip of his Champaign and glanced at his fiancée, he had a hard time holding back a chuckle at the sight of Kaoru struggling to read the menu in her hand. He sat silent for while, amused at the faces Kaoru made when she tried to silently read out some of the menu items. She suddenly snapped her head up and glared at him, he only returned it with a smirk.

"And what, pry tell do you think is funny?" she huffed

"I'm sorry koishii; I didn't realize you couldn't read French"

"Mou" she said she crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're so cute when you're made you know that" he said as he leaned forward and pinched one of her cheeks "would you like me to order for you?"

"Just as long as you don't get me snails" she said

"Of course koishii" he said as he rang a bell which sat next to the candles.

The waiter came and began writing Kenshin's order, Kaoru didn't know what was going on because they both spoke French, another talent that Kaoru didn't know her fiancée had. After a while he waiter nodded and left them alone again.

"I didn't know you spoke French" she pointed out

"I stayed a little in Paris to open the first branch of our hotels there, I can't imagine wanting to start a business there without knowing a single word of French" he joked.

"Well you're going to have to teach me sometime."

"Without a doubt ... Then we can say whatever we want to each other without others finding out what" he joked.

"Mou Kenshin" she giggled at his playfulness

"Just joking koishii" he chuckled "so what are we planning to do for the wedding?"

"I'm really not sure ... you know this place better than I do so where do most of the wedding are held?"

"They are usually held in hotels"

"Then wouldn't it be a good idea to hold the wedding at the hotel you own?"

"You're right ... we can go shopping tomorrow to look for the florist and caterers, how does that sound?"

"But Kenshin ... Don't we have work tomorrow?"

"I can call the office and tell them we're taking a day off to plan our wedding ... they can cope without us for one day"

"Okay thank you Kenshin"

"It's my pleasure Kaoru"

Silence took over for a while.

"Oh yea I have something for you" he said as he leaned back on his chair and placed his hand in his jacket pocket.

"What?" she said as her eyes widened when she saw him pull out a long velvet box from his pocket and held it out for her.

"For you" he stated opening the box for Kaoru to see.

Kaoru's eyes widened even further that she could swear they are going to pop out, inside the box lay a set of diamonds placed next to each other on a long silver band to create a breathtaking necklace.

"Ken-shin" she whispered as she lifted her eyes to stare into amused violet ones.

"Happy birthday Kaoru" he murmured

"But how … how did you?"

"Research ... well to be more specific, your company profile" he explained "now let's see how it looks on you"

Kenshin took the necklace out of the box and walked behind Kaoru to place it on her, Kaoru blushed as she moved her loose hair to one shoulder and lowered her head a bit, when Kenshin clasped the necklace around her neck he turned around to face her

"Oh Kenshin you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble" Kaoru whispered as she leaned forward to give him a kiss

They're faces were so close that Kenshin could feel her breath on his lips, and her eye lashes tickling his cheeks. Kenshin was glad that he booked a private balcony for them, now he and his fiancée can have all the privacy that they want. Their lips were just inches away when suddenly

"KAORU?!"

Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes snapped opened as they pulled away from each other, wanting to know who had interrupted their private moment.

"_Damn I was so close... that voice doesn't found familiar ... so how does he know MY Kaoru"_ thought Kenshin as his eyes began to turn golden at the sight of a young man with short brown hair coming towards them _"who the hell is that guy?"_

"Soujiro? Is that you" Kaoru eyes widened at the sight of the familiar man in front of her.

"In the flesh" the man named Soujiro answered.

Kaoru smiled widely as she got up from the table and hugged Soujiro tight without any hesitation

By that time, Kenshin's eyes were full glowing amber.

* * *

Please Review


	11. Rivary

**Title:** Beginning

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin/ Soujiro

**Prompt: **065. Rivalry

**Word Count:** 1225

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** a new rival has appeared in front of Kenshin. But how is this one different that the rest

**Author note:** none

* * *

Kaoru didn't know what happened

One minute she was hugging Soujiro and the next she felt herself get yanked out of the embrace and into Kenshin's arms. She opened her mouth to see what was wrong with her fiancée when her eyes widened at the death glare Kenshin was giving to Soujiro with his bright amber eyes.

"Kenshin?" she murmured hesitantly

"Who are you?" asked Kenshin, ignoring her and continued to glare at Soujiro

"My name is Soujiro Seta, a college friend of Kaoru" answered Soujiro while tucking his hands in this trouser pockets "and who are you?"

"Kenshin Himura, Kaoru's fiancée" answered Kenshin while tightening his hold on Kaoru

"Kenshin let go already" complained Kaoru as she wiggled out of his arms

"It's good to see you again Kaoru, it's been a long time" said Soujiro

"Yeah too long, how have you been?" she asked, deciding to deal with her fiancée later _"why is he that jealous of Soujiro … sure I've seen him jealous before but never like this" _

"Doing okay actually, I see you got engaged"

"Yeah it's a long story, would you care to sit down with us so we can catch up?" Suggested Kaoru

"I'd love too Kaoru… that is if it's okay with your fiancée?" said Soujiro eyeing Kenshin

"You don't mind do you Kenshin?" asked Kaoru sweetly

"Why would I mind?" growled Kenshin, jaw clutched as he sat back down

They all sat down, Kaoru and Soujiro were talking a lot about what has been going on with their lives while Kenshin stayed silent, trying to fight the urge to kick that guy out of their booth.

"_he said that he was an old friend of Kaoru, they seem too familiar than just friends but that doesn't matter because Kaoru is mine and no one will take her away from me"_ thought Kenshin as he set his wine glass down.

"So Seta-san you're an old friend of Kaoru from college? Tell me how did you meet?" asked Kenshin

"Actually it was in kendo club. Kaoru was the first girl to join and the other guys were giving her a hard time, so I helped her out" explained Soujiro

"And then we were inseparable" joined in Kaoru

"Really?" asked Kenshin while trying not to break the glass he was holding, he lifted the glass up to take a drink

"Yeah we even shared an apartment" explained Soujiro

The wine glass came down on the table hard, almost breaking the glass; Kaoru turned to Kenshin but couldn't read his emotion because his eyes were like emotionless pits. Kaoru got scared that Kenshin might do something rash.

But instead Kenshin just stood up and pulled Kaoru out of her chair.

"We're leaving" his tone left no room for argument.

"So soon, such a pity really I was hoping me and Kaoru could catch up more" said Soujiro "I have an idea, why don't you go home and I'll bring Kaoru home later"

"I don't think so" growled Kenshin

"Well I don't see how you can make that decision Himura-san, after all you aren't her husband yet" declared Soujiro

Before Kenshin could say another word, Kaoru thought it would be best to interrupt the two men before someone gets hurt

"No I think it would be best that I go with Kenshin, I'm feeling silent faint" lied Kaoru

"Are you feeling alright Kaoru? You've never felt faint in your life" said Soujiro

"Well there's a first time for everything" said Kaoru

"Well then I guess this is goodbye then, we probably wont run into each other again, unless of course I track you down" said Soujiro

"That is not going to happened" threatened Kenshin

"Kenshin!" examined Kaoru

"Can I at least have a hug goodbye Kaoru" said Soujiro as he spread his arms for a hug

"No!" barked Kenshin

"Kenshin please would you just let go" said Kaoru almost yelling as she wiggled out of Kenshin's arm and glared at him.

She then turned to Soujiro and walked into his embrace, she knew that it was certain that Kenshin is going to drag her out of the hug and blow up but she really wanted to say goodbye to Soujiro, after all he was her best friend in college.

And as expected she was again in the arms of her fiancée and was dragged outside the booth and restaurant, they took their coats and headed towards Kenshin's car. Once inside Kenshin started the engine and drove silently.

"What was wrong with you back there?" said Kaoru deciding to break the uncomfortable silence

"Nothing is wrong with me" replied Kenshin keeping his eyes on the road

"Yes there is Kenshin … Why did you treat Soujiro like that?"

"You act as if you've never seen me jealous before"

"I may have seen you jealous but I haven't seen you this jealous and possessive of me before"

"This time it's different"

"Why is it different?"

"_It's different because I don't know this guy. It's different because I don't know his past with you. It's different because I have no power over him and he knows it and he can take you away from me." _Kenshin wanted to say but held back and instead said

"It just is" as he pulled into the Seijuro estate and parked the car

"You're being unreasonable … don't I deserve an answer to why you just treated the guy who was like my best friend in college as if he was some kind of thug"

"Are you sure you were just friends?" said Kenshin as he looked at her for the first time since the drive.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the question, Kenshin's question was ringing in her head.

"_Why would he ask that after I already told him that I and Soujiro are just friends? Does he not trust me enough?"_ thought Kaoru

"Yes we are, I've already told you" answered Kaoru calmly

"_No point of making a big deal in this anyway ... its not like he's never been jealous before" _she thought

Kenshin stayed silent for a little while before, just sitting there staring at her until Kaoru decided to get out of the car and he followed suit, they walked together towards the house and Kenshin escorted Kaoru to her room.

"Good night" said Kenshin as they stood outside her room

"Good night Kenshin" said Kaoru as she turned to open her bedroom door to go in but was stopped when Kenshin gently grabbed her arm.

"Kenshin?" said Kaoru as she turned to look at him

"I'm sorry Kaoru if I acted like an ass today, I shouldn't have acted like that to you" apologized Kenshin, his eyes filled with sincerity.

Kaoru's eyes softened as she placed her hand of his cheek, a soft smile playing on her features.

"Oh Kenshin, you don't have to apologize, I forgive you … just don't go all jealous and possessive over me when you see me with Soujiro … We are really just friends" she whispered and he rubbed her fiancée's cheeks

"I promise Koishii …Thank you for forgiving me" murmured Kenshin as he turned his face towards her hand and began to plant soft kisses on it.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sweet dreams Koishii" said Kenshin as he lowered his lips to Kaoru's for a sweet kiss

* * *

oh dont think I'll just stop at that. In the next chapters there will be more jealousy, more possessiveness, more romance and more realizations. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please don't forget to review

Also I shout out to all of the people who reviewed this fic

LOVE YOU ALL


	12. Still

**Title:** Unexpected Meetings

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin/ Soujiro

**Prompt: **036.Still

**Word Count:**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Kaoru meets up with Soujiro for a talk and finds out some pretty interesting things

**Author note:** this is a sequel to prompt: 065. Rivalry or some of you might know it as 'whispers on the wind'

* * *

Kaoru waited patiently in the elevator, she was headed towards Kenshin's office to give him the result of a survey the company wanted to do on a new product. When it arrived she made her way toward the office, making sure that he was in from Shura first before knocking on the door.

"Come in" came his response from the other side of the door.

She walked into the room, smiling as she saw Kenshin reading a few documents on his desk and writing a few notes.

"Busy?" she asked as she walked up to him and ran her fingers through his bangs

"Yes koishii, I hate this time of year" answered Kenshin.

"Aww it's right, it's just for a short while" said Kaoru as she leaned for a kiss.

"So what made you come all the way up here?" he asked after the kiss ended.

"Do I really need a reason to see you?" she teased.

"Tease" he murmured as he buried his head in her neck.

"This time though I do have a reason to see you actually, I have with me the results of the survey we did about having pool tables and karaoke in the Brazil hotel" she explained

"And what are the results?"

"Very positive, the customers would like something different to entertain them with"

"Alright then, I'll run this on the next board meeting and see where that goes, good job koishii"

"Thank you Anata" she blushed as she leaned again to kiss him.

They kissed for a few moments, only to have Kenshin's phone ring suddenly, making them both break away.

As Kenshin answered the phone and talked, Kaoru sat on his lap and began to play with his long red locks.

After a while Kenshin ended his call and turned around to wrap his arms around Kaoru.

"Who was that?" asked Kaoru

"No one important … just a few business partners I'm meeting up with later, it might take while so I think its best if you go on home without me" he explained, making Kaoru pout

Kenshin laughed and twiked her nose before kissing it

"Don't be mad, I promise I will be home before you go to bed, and I'll make up for it then" he said

"Promise?" she teased

"Promise" he answered while leaning in and kissing her briefly. "You should really get going now; father will probably worry about you if you're late"

"Alright, I'll just go downstairs and get my things" said Kaoru as she hopped off his lap and headed towards the door.

As she opened the door, she noticed a group of people wearing business suits and carrying briefcases. She couldn't help but notice that they were all women and their suits seem to have shrunk in the wash because their skirts were a lot shorter than the average business skirt and their shirts and jackets were too tight that Kaoru thought that the buttons might fly out across the room anytime.

"_What kind of business people are they, they look more than hookers than business people ... but why do they want to do 'business' with Kenshin ... Could he"_ thought Kaoru mentally slapping herself for thinking that of her fiancée

"_I shouldn't be thinking like this ... Kenshin said he loves me and I have to trust him ... I do trust him"_ thought Kaoru as she entered the elevator, still feeling uneasy as she saw the women enter Kenshin's office.

"_Everything will be alright Kaoru ... you love Kenshin and you trust him"_ she kept telling herself as she walked out of the building

She spotted the limo waiting for her in front of her, the driver already had the door open for her, she flashed him a sweet smile, which he returned and began to climb into the car.

"Kaoru" a familiar voice called her name.

Kaoru turned around to find herself face to face with Soujiro; he was walking towards her and smiling.

"Is the coast clear?" he asked

"What?" said Kaoru confused at his question.

"Your fiancée, is it safe to talk to you" explained Soujiro

"Oh" she said giggling at his words "Kenshin is not so bad, he's just protective of me, that's all"

"I would say a little too protective" corrected Soujiro

"Alright I'll give you that, yes it is safe" joked Kaoru.

"We never really got to talk the other night" Soujiro pointed out

"Your right, I'm sorry"

"There a good coffee shop around the corner and I would really would like to catch up with what you've been doing these last few years" offered Soujiro

"I would like that too" accepted Kaoru as she turned to the limo driver and told him to go on home.

She turned back towards Soujiro and walked together a couple of blocks until they came across of what Kaoru thought was an adorable country cottage café, they walked in, sat down at a table near a window and waited for their drinks to come.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Soujiro

"Nothing much, been working in Tokyo after graduation and eventually ended up here" answered Kaoru

"You must have moved here with your father, how is he by the way?" said Soujiro, confused of the sudden hurt look that Kaoru had in her eyes.

"He ... well he passed away awhile ago" murmured Kaoru as she held her head low

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kaoru" said Soujiro sadly as he placed his hands on her own

"Its okay, didn't know"

"But still I wish I could have been there for you"

"You have always been a very good friend to me" smiled Kaoru as she listed her head to meet Soujiro's eyes "so enough about me, what have you been up to?"

"Well remember back in college when I said I wanted to start my own business?" teased Soujiro

"Oh my god you finally did it? You actually opened your own business" squealed Kaoru

"Hey don't act so surprised" said Soujiro in a pretend hurt voice

"No no you just caught me off guard, what kind of company is it? And how did you manage to open it?" asked Kaoru

"Well for starters it's a company that manufactures Japanese weapons"

"That is so typical of you, I told you in college that you were obsessed with kendo"

As Soujiro opened his mouth to answer he was interrupted by the waitress who came up to them and placed their orders on the table, Soujiro thanked her with one of his famous smiles as he turned towards Kaoru again.

"Well anyway I opened that company with the help of my father and after a few years another small company who manufactures the same weapons joined in a partnership, and let me tell you Sakura was a great point in my life" explained Soujiro

"Sakura?" asked Kaoru as she took a drink from her coffee

"My wife"

Kaoru almost fell from her chair and her eyes grew as wide as saucers, as she almost choked on her drink.

"YOUR WIFE" screeched Kaoru making the other customers turn towards her.

"Yes my wife and the daughter of the company who partnered with mine"

"So you guys had an arranged marriage"

"No ... it wasn't anything like that at all, Sakura came on my board and worked as the representative for her father's company, we began fast friends and before you know it I was in her house one afternoon asking for her hand in marriage"

"Awww that's so romantic, I would like to meet her sometimes"

"You can, right now" he suggested as he stood up from his chair

"Now?"

"Yeah, me and Sakura are only staying in Kyoto for a few days on business, we are staying in a hotel next to your office building so what do you say?"

"I'd love to meet your wife" said Kaoru as she stood up as they both walked out of the café after paying for their drinks.

* * *

After a while, Kaoru found herself standing in front of the door of Soujiro's hotel room as he dug through his pockets to find his keys, a few moments later he unlocked the door and invited Kaoru in.

Kaoru took in all of her surroundings as she entered the room, it was absolutely beautiful and refine as she found herself staring in awe at the painting on the wall.

"Soujiro-anata your back so soon" a voice came from the other room.

"Yes it's me Sakura there is someone I would like you to meet" called Soujiro

"Aright I'll be right out"

Soon a woman walked into the room, she had light brown hair that reached her shoulder, her features were soft and caring and she smiled at her visitor.

"Hi koishii how was your day?" smiled Soujiro as he pulled his wife towards him and kissed her passionately

"Sou-anata not in front of out guest" giggled Sakura as she pulled away "and to answer your question, my day was just fine"

"That's good to hear, Sakura I would like to introduce you to my college buddy Kaoru Kamiya" said Soujiro as he turned towards Kaoru.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Kamiya-san" bowed Sakura

"Pleasure to meet you too Seta-san please call me Kaoru" Kaoru bowed back.

"In that case, then you can call me Sakura, please sit down"

"Thank you" said Kaoru as she sat down in a nearby couch

"Would you like some tea?" asked Sakura

"Oh no thank you I've just had a coffee"

"So you're the famous Kaoru Kamiya, Soujiro has told me a lot about you" said Sakura

"Good things I hope" teased Kaoru

"Of course" confirmed Sakura as they all laughed and talked.

* * *

After an hour and a half, Kaoru excused herself and told them that Kenshin might get worried about her if she was late, Soujiro offered to drive her home so Kaoru said Goodbye to Sakura not forgetting to invite her to her wedding, which Sakura said she will gladly come.

"That was so much fun Soujiro, I'm so glad I'm met Sakura" said Kaoru as they rode the elevator down

"Me too and I'm glad you and Sakura got along" smiled Soujiro

"She's a very lovely person Sou" complimented Kaoru.

As the elevator stopped at the ground floor, the pair stepped out of the hotel and headed towards Soujiro's car, Kaoru noticed that it was already starting to get dark.

"_I hope Kenshin doesn't worry about me ... he hasn't called me so maybe"_ she thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into her and made her drop her purse.

"watch it" yelled Kaoru as she turned towards the person who bumped into her only to be frozen by two amber eyes which she knew too well

"Kenshin?"

And time stood still.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, hehe I'm sorry I left you hanging, you can just imagine what's going on in Kenshin's head seeing Kaoru stepping out of a hotel with Soujiro, that's coming up in the next chapter **

**I would like to thank everyone who supported this fic, I really appreciate it guys **

**Don't forget to review, that way my muse will be more than happy to finish the next chapter soon **

**Antica **


	13. Spiteful

**Title:** Stupid Pride.

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin/ Soujiro/ Hiko

**Prompt: **072.Spiteful

**Word Count:** 1705

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Kenshin's reaction and he and Kaoru have a 'talk'. Continuation of prompt still

* * *

Kaoru's body felt like it was frozen as she stared into her fiancée's amber eyes; anger, rage and a bit of hurt were the emotions she could see in them as she blinked her own eyes, snapping her from a trance like stance.

"Kenshin" whispered Kaoru

"We meet again Mr. Himura, funny we should dump into you I was just about to drive Kaoru home after we-" said Soujiro

"After you apparently brought back some college memories I see" interrupted Kenshin

"What do you mean by that?" gasped Kaoru

"Well you did share an apartment and it is now clear to me that you two shared more than the rent" accused Kenshin making both Soujiro and Kaoru gasped at his realization

"_H-h-how could Kenshin possibly ... how could he think that? He can't be serious about it... he can't actually believe that I would do that"_ thought Kaoru as she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Soujiro

"How dare you say that about Kaoru? Who are you to accuse her of something like that?" yelled Soujiro as he stepped towards Kenshin; his usual carefree smile is now replaced with a hateful glare.

Both men just glared at each other, and to Kaoru it looked like they were going to go physical anytime soon and knew that she had to step in before they cause some serious damage. She walked in between the two men, facing Kenshin.

"Stop you two, you're causing a scene" she said

Kenshin didn't say anything; he just stood there with his emotionless eyes Kaoru felt paralyzed by them. Suddenly Kenshin's arm shot forward and suddenly grabbed Kaoru arm.

"We're leaving" he stated as he started to drag her to his car.

"I don't think so Himura, Kaoru is staying with me" challenged Soujiro as he took a step forward.

"This doesn't concern you Seta" said Kenshin turning his gaze over his 'opponent'

"Anything that has to do with Kaoru concerns me now let her go" said Soujiro

"She is mine Seta back off" stated Kenshin making Kaoru gasp in shock, she opened her mouth to object but Soujiro already beaten her to it.

"She doesn't belong to you or anyone for that matter, she is her own person and she is not your wife yet so let her go" said Soujiro

"Never" stated Kenshin tightening his grip on Kaoru's arm.

"Stop it stop it stop it … Soujiro I think it would be best if you head back upstairs" interrupted Kaoru

"But Kaoru" objected Soujiro

"I want to talk to Kenshin alone, and don't worry I can handle myself" smiled Kaoru assuredly

"Well okay but if you need me just call me any time Kaoru and I'll be there for you" said Soujiro

"You always are Sou" smiled Kaoru

Before any of them could continue the conversation, Kenshin began to walk towards his car while dragging Kaoru along away from Soujiro. She allowed him to do so as he unlocked his black Mercedes, as soon as they were seated in the car Kaoru felt herself pressed hard on her seat because Kenshin was driving like a lunatic, going over speed limits, passing stop signs and even passed a red light.

"K-k-Kenshin please slow down" said Kaoru

Kenshin ignored her as he turned the car a complete u turn without even removing his foot from the gas pedal.

"_God at this rate he is going to get us killed"_ thought Kaoru as she strapped on her seatbelt and held onto the edge of the seat.

Kenshin's driving made their usual 10 minute drive to the Seijuro estate a 4 minute ride as Kenshin entered the garage and finally brought the car to a stop but either of them got out of the car instead they both just sat their, the only sound around them was Kaoru's hard breathing.

"W-w-what the hell was that Kenshin? You almost got us killed" yelled Kaoru after getting some of her breath back.

Kenshin just stayed silent, his gaze in front of him making no acknowledgment to the woman next to him.

"Answer me damn it, why are so mad all of a sudden? Is because of Soujiro? I told you it's not what you think-" Kaoru wanted to explain but was cut off by Kenshin.

"You know the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'?" said Kenshin.

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Kaoru confused.

"I always went by that saying, never judged anyone or anything on how they looked I always took the time to analyze them, have people find out about their past .. That is until I met you, I based my impression on your looks, and I thought that you were a sweet innocent girl who is clueless in the ways of lust and passion and that you were someone who has morals, but I guess I was wrong" explained Kenshin turning his head towards her.

Kaoru's jaw dropped as her eyes widened at Kenshin's false realization, she felt her eyes filling with both sad and anger tears. She opened her mouth to tell me off but was interrupted again by Kenshin.

"Remember when I told you that in my eyes you were an angel, I meant that at the time but now all I see is a dirty tramp who didn't bother to tell me about her past lovers, but instead make me believe that you were a virgin" said Kenshin his voice getting louder with each word as he glared at the shocked women in front of him,

Kenshin wanted to remain looking angry but when he saw how much hurt she had in her eyes, the same eyes he had grown to love so much were now filled with tears as one of them escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheek.

A short silence fell, but was soon broken by a loud slap

Kenshin kept his face on the side that it went due to the force of the slap, he saw the slap coming but didn't stop it, and he knew he deserved it.

"How could even think that? Do you have so little trust in me?" yelled Kaoru as more tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Kaoru I-"

"Shut up, you had your chance to talk now it's my turn. You said that I wasn't truthful to you about my past well neither were you, all I know is that you dated Tomoe but I've accepted that, I accepted that you two are now friends…. I never got jealous of you or asked you about your history with women, no matter how much other women flirt with you, no matter how much it hurt me. I never even have any thought of doubt about you when I saw your so called business partners coming to your office this afternoon … I had ever right too after what they were 

wearing but I didn't and you know why? It's because I love you and I trust you with all of my heart and I thought you loved me too but now I'm not too sure" yelled Kaoru.

Before Kenshin could ever open his mouth, Kaoru opened the car door and ran towards the house, more tears running down her cheeks. She opened the front door of the estate and ran up the stairs towards her room but not before dumping into Hiko.

"Kaoru are you alright? What happened?" asked Hiko as he steadied Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't even answer as she choked down a sob and headed towards her room. She entered the room and slammed the door shut before jumping on the bed and sobbing on her pillow.

"_I can't believe Kenshin would think those things about me … I thought he loved me … oh daddy what am I going to do now? … I need you here with me"_ thought Kaoru as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Hiko just stood there staring that the direction where Kaoru disappeared too, His brain trying to figure about what could have happened to her that would make her so sad. His thoughts were interrupted when Kenshin walked through the front door, head bowed.

"Mind telling me what the hell is is going on?" said Hiko while trying to stay calm

"Nothing" murmured Kenshin head still bowed.

"My ass nothing … what have you done to Kaoru that made her that upset"

"We had an argument"

"About"

When Kenshin seemed reluctant to talk, Hiko's patience had worn out as he staked towards his 'son' and grabbed his collar, making Kenshin look at him directly in the eye.

"Tell me!" insisted Hiko.

Kenshin explained the whole situation with Kaoru and Soujiro right from the beginning till their encounter in front of a hotel and the ride home.

"YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU EVERN THAT ABOUT KAORU? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMNED MIND" screamed Hiko as he tightened his hold on Kenshin's collar.

Kenshin didn't say anything; he just stared emotionlessly into the eyes of the taller man dully. Hiko then let go of Kenshin's collar, remembering his anger management class he took a few years ago.

"Kaoru is one of the most honest and decent women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and if you cant see that I guess no matter how much I wanna punch it into you, you still wont get it, so you better not give her anymore trouble Kenshin, also don't you dare go into her room tonight I don't think she wants to see you now" said Hiko as he began to walk passed Kenshin, but not before giving him a punch at the back of Kenshin's the head and murmuring idiot before disappearing around the corner.

"_You and your damn pride Kenshin"_ thought Hiko as he walked the hallways towards his room, massaging his temples from the headache he just received.

Kenshin watched Hiko walk away before walked the opposite way towards his room, he opened the door but glanced at the door opposing it, listening to the soft sobs and whispers from the other end of it. He tightened his grip on his door's handle before disappearing into his room.

* * *

A/n: I'm so sorry about this chapter, but I had to let him have a serious fight sometime just to spice things up a bit and to make seem more realistic. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd appreciate your reviews and comments

dodges tomatoes being thrown at her


	14. Realization

**Title:** Realizations

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 084. The morning after

**Word Count:** 2839

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** the morning after the fight and Kaoru makes a decision, how will Kenshin react to that?

**Author notes: **sorry for the long wait, a lot of thing were happening in my life so i couldnt update, i hope you like this chapter to make up for it

* * *

As the morning rays hit the windows of the estate, Kaoru was already sitting in her bed still dressed in yesterday's clothes; her knees were drawn to her chest as she sat there in deep thought. After some time she finally got up from the bed and made her way towards the closet and picked out a familiar dark purple skirt and blue shirt, it was the same outfit that she wore when she first came into the estate.

As she headed towards the bathroom, she quickly took a shower and got dressed before going back into the room and kneeling next to the bed, pulling out her suitcase from under it

"_It's for the best, if Kenshin can't trust me after all this time then it will never work out between us. I can't stay here either; I can stand to see Kenshin every single day... No matter how much I love him... I need to leave … to save both of us the emotional pain" _thought Kaoru as she began to pack her bag, talking only the things she brought with her.

After an hour of packing, she closed her bag and checked her watch, which read 6:16 am

"_Good it's still early, I hope Hiko-san is awake ... I need to talk to him alone without Kenshin ever knowing" _thought Kaoru as she checked her appearance in the mirror one more time.

She took out a piece of paper and began to write, choosing her words carefully. When she was done, she placed it in an envelop and wrote a name before set it on the vanity table. She removed her ring from her finger and placed it on top of the envelop hoping that Kenshin can find it easily.

She sighed before exiting her room, not before bumping into Sanosuke who was walking in the hall.

"Oh I'm sorry Sano ... What are you doing so early?" said Kaoru

"Good morning to you too missy" smirked Sano

"Oh I'm sorry … good morning to you too" said Kaoru, her lips slightly moving upwards

"No big ... And to answer your question... I always get up early"

"You don't seem like the type" Joked Kaoru

"Yeah well after sleeping in too much that makes you late for work and getting an earful from the old man ... One learns eventually" explained Sano

Kaoru giggles at the comment

"Sano do you know if Hiko-san would be awake at this time?" she asked

"Of course Missy ... The old man wakes up before day break... I even wonder sometimes if he even gets any sleep" joked Sano

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hmm well he always sits in his office to see what are the progresses of the company so I'm guessing that you'll find him there ... why do you ask? Did something happen?" asked Sano concerned.

"No nothing happened Sano ... I just need to talk to him for a bit ... but thank you for asking ... you have been very kind to me" smiled Kaoru bowing respectfully at him

"Hey ... you don't have to do that Missy, we're cool" said Kaoru patting her head gently

Kaoru smiled as she raised her head to look at him for a moment before excusing herself and began to walk towards Hiko's office. When she arrived, she stood there for a moment her hands twisting at each other as she raised a shaking hand to knock on the door

"Come in" a gruff voice came from the other side

She took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room to find Hiko looking at some documents analytically. She stood there for a few seconds before Hiko raised his head to look at her

"Oh Kaoru ... I didn't see you there" he smiled as he gestured towards a chair in front of his desk

"Good morning Hiko-san, I'm sorry to disturb you … I see that you were busy so I can come another time" smiled Kaoru bowing her head at him

"Nonsense ... now come on and have a seat and tell me what's on your mind" smiled Hiko as he removed his glasses from his eyes.

"Thank you" said Kaoru as she sat down

"How are you Kaoru?"

"I'm going well thank you"

"That's good to hear"

"Hiko-san ... I would like to talk to you for a while concerning something?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no Hiko-san ... I just wanted to let you know that I will be returning to Tokyo today" Kaoru bent her head low and took a deep breath

Hiko was taken back at Kaoru's words, he leaned forward on his desk as his eyes held worry in him, but he still kept his composure.

"Does this have anything to do with last night? Is this because that idiot of mine?" asked Hiko gruffly

"No, not at all Kenshin didn't do anything" Kaoru's head shot up

"Cut the bullshit Kaoru, you don't have to protect that idiot son of mine, he doesn't deserve it. I know what happened last night"

"y-you know?" asked Koru in surprise

"Yes I know, Kenshin explained everything to me"

"Well then you know of our situation then"

"Yes I do"

"Hiko-san, you have been nothing but kind to me and I see you like a second father to me, but I can't stay here knowing that Kenshin doesn't trust me like I trust him" Said Kaoru as her eyes began to fill in tears.

"I don't blame you for this; you have every right to break this engagement however I can't just let you leave Kaoru, your father asked me to take care of you"

"And I thank you for everything that you've done for me, but I still can't stay ... please Hiko-san I need to do this" said Kaoru softly as a tear escaped her eye.

Hiko stood up from his chair and made his way towards Kaoru, kneeling next to her and wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Then go" he said

Kaoru's restraint broke loose as she burst into tears and hugged the large man; Hiko returned the hug as he rubbed her back to try to sooth the girl in his arms

"_You don't deserve this Kaoru" _thought Hiko

After a few minutes, Kaoru's sobs died down as she pulled away from Hiko

"Thank you for understanding Hiko-san" she said

"Don't worry about it too much; you deserve to make your own choices" Said Hiko smiling down at her. "I will tell the driver to take you home"

"Thank you, but I would prefer to take a cab I don't want Kenshin to follow me by asking the driver where I am"

"You have a point, but at least let me pay for your cab fees"

"Thank you Hiko-san ….. You don have to"

"I want to Kaoru ... please it's the least I can do" said Hiko smiling down at her

Kaoru smiled back and nodded

"You will write will you? I would like to know how you are doing every now and then" suggested Hiko

"Yes I will write" agreed Kaoru

"Then go Kaoru and good luck" said Hiko as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills, which Kaoru reluctantly accepted

They both stood up facing each other, Kaoru smiled as she bowed her head at him before Hiko nodded at her. She smiled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Kenshin was lying on his back as he stared at the ceiling above him, he too wasn't able to get any sleep, both Kaoru's tears and words were haunting his thoughts as he rubbed his eyes. He knew that he and Kaoru need to talk about yesterday, he also knew that he needed to apologize for the way he acted yesterday

"_I've been a complete ass yesterday, I shouldn't have accused her like that … she has every right to be made at me ... I just hope she'll listen to me"_ thought Kenshin as he got up from bed.

He got dressed in a polo shirt and jeans before calling Shura and informing her to cancel all his meetings today because he won't be coming in today. He waked out of the room and with heavy footsteps he stood in front of Kaoru's bedroom door, debating on how to take his approach; he lifted a hand and carefully knocked on the door waiting for a reply

But there was none

"Kaoru …Kioshii… are you awake? We need to talk" he said from behind the door but still no reply

He opened the door slowly, half expecting to see Kaoru in tears and half expected to have a vase thrown at him, but instead he was looking in an empty room.

"_Bathroom maybe" _he thought as he made his way towards the bathroom, only to see the door open and the room empty.

"_Where could she be?"_ thought Kenshin as he scanned the room until he spotted something shining on the vanity table.

He made his way towards the table, when he got close enough he hands started trembling at the objects. He lifted his hand and picked up the engagement ring that he gave Kaoru from the table.

"_No she couldn't have _"he though as he stared at the ring for a moment before snatching the envelop, tearing it gently and reading the content of the letter

_Dear Kenshin,_

_last night was a real eye opener, for a very long time I knew that we are both attracted to each other very much and love each other, but after last night I've come to a realization, that even though both people are attracted to each other it doesn't mean that they are made for each other. I'm sorry I had to do this way, call me a coward but I believe that it would have been very hard on both of us if I did it any other way. _

_Thank you for everything you did for me, I am truly grateful to you and I forgive you for last night but I'm afraid that I can't face you as well. I'm assuming that when you read this letter I would have already talked to your father and left this place, I'm sorry again but I can't stay here anymore._

_Please don't blame yourself about what happened, I'm sure that both our fathers will understand our situation besides I am the one who broke the engagement so you can relax, please don't come after me_

_Good luck with your life Kenshin... I truly hope that you'll be happy and someday settle down with someone who adores you as much as you adored me._

_With love, _

_Kaoru Kamiya_

Kenshin stared at the letter in his hand, he read it three times before he got over the shock of what happened, and his other hand which was clutching the ring was trembling in rage. He raced our of the room and ran towards his father's office before slamming the door open, Hiko was 

sitting calmly at his desk, a glass of whiskey in his hand as he looked at Kenshin, as if he was expecting him to come

"_Looks like he found the note"_ though Hiko as he took a sip of his drink

"Is there anything you been idiot" said Hiko calmly

"Anything I need? Anything I need! I need you to tell me where is Kaoru is?" spat Kenshin as he made his way towards the desk

"She left"

"I know she left! Tell me where did she go?" yelled Kenshin as he slammed his hands on the desk

"She asked me not to tell you and I'm honoring her wish"

"I need to talk to her and straighten things out"

"Listen Kenshin whether you like it or not, you screwed up so I suggest that you start taking responsibility for what you did. You have no right to come in here and demand things you don't deserve"

"She is mine father and I won't let her go"

Hiko just stood up and walked around the table before raising his fist and punching Kenshin in the cheek

"You idiot! You lost that right last night" yelled Hiko

Kenshin stared at Hiko, his eyes were filled with emotions that Hiko has never seen in Kenshin's eyes and just as fast as Kenshin entered the room, he made his way out.

"Don't you dare look for her Kenshin ... you should honor her wish and leave her alone" said Hiko before Kenshin exited the room.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder on last time before continuing on his way towards his room, he opened the door and slammed it shut before grabbing his cell phone and dialing Kaoru number

**The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please try a different number**

Kenshin growled as he threw the phone across the room before punching the wall beside him multiple times in rage

"_Father is right, I don't deserve her"_ thought Kenshin ignoring his throbbing fist and cheek as he slide down the wall, fingering the ring in his hand

A knock on the door alerted Kenshin as a maid came in and bowed respectfully

"Hello Tae, I wont be needing anything so please leave" said Kenshin

"Sir there is a gentleman here to see you" informed Tae

"Tell him to come another time; I'm not in the mood to meet anyone"

"But he says it's urgent"

"Did he give you a name?"

"Soujiro Seta"

Kenshin raised his head and looked at Tae

"_Why is Soujiro here? Did he come looking for Kaoru? Maybe he knows where she is" _thought Kenshin as he stood up

"Send him in my office, I'll be there shortly"

Tae nodded before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Kenshin stood up and began to walk towards his office, upon reaching it he opened the door to see Soujiro sitting on the couch with a woman next to him.

"Himura" said Soujiro standing up

"Seta would you like anything to drink" said Kenshin stiffly

"No thank you Himura, may I introduce to you my wife Sakura" said Soujiro gesturing towards the woman who stood up and bowed

"Wife?" asked Kenshin, eyes widening

"Yes my wife, I took Kaoru to meet her yesterday"

Kenshin's body suddenly went numb as he tried to comprehend the information given to him, his thoughts were running with the words the he told Kaoru yesterday, he even called her a whore indirectly

"_Oh god what have I done"_ thought Kenshin as his body sank down on the chair

"Yes I know this is a shock to you Himura but I have to ask where is Kaoru" asked Soujiro as he sat back down

"She left" murmured Kenshin his eyes cast to the floor

"What do you mean she left?" asked Sakura

"Kaoru …. Kaoru and I had an argument yesterday and I accused her of many things... she was furious yesterday and when I came to find her she was already gone" explained Kenshin

"What kinds of things?" asked Soujiro

"I….I…. I accused her of sleeping with you, that you two were bringing back memorizing of a chance …… romance between you two when you two were in college"

"You're really that stupid Himura? Kaoru is like a sister to me and we never had any attractions between us"

"I know that now"

"So what are you going to do about it"

"I don't know"

"Idiot you should find her and apologize"

"I don't deserve her after what happened last night"

"That may be true, but I know that Kaoru loves you very much, she told me so much about you and no one would make her happy other than you" explained Sakura

"She said that?"

Sakura nodded

Kenshin smiled a bit and raised his head

"I'm sorry for judging you Seta-san" he apologized

"No harm done, but if you ever hurt Kaoru like that again I will never forgive you and come after you myself" warned Soujiro, his playful smile plastered on his face

"I won't"

Soujiro checked his watch and stood up, talking Sakura's hand

"We better go our plane leaves in an hour" he said

"I understand, but I would like to invite you and your wife to the wedding if Kaoru ever forgives me" smiled Kenshin

"We'll be there" said Soujiro shaking Kenshin's hand before leaving the room

Kenshin stood there, fingering the ring in his pants pocket before walking towards his desk, sitting down in the chair and picking up the phone.

"_I cant give her up … I need to talk to her … I need to know if there is any hope for us" _thought Kenshin, making up his mind as he listened to the phone ring, after a short while a gruff "what" came from the other end

"Hello Saitou … I need you to find someone for me"

* * *

i hope you liked it, please leave a review


	15. Standstill

**Title:** Standstill

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 015. Raw

**Word Count:** 748

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Kaoru is back in Tokyo, her emotional wounds are still raw and she is hurting badly, how will she be able to pick up her life again now that she is jobless and will Kenshin ever get the chance to apologize to her for what he did to her?

**Author note:**I know its been forever since I updated and I'm really really sorry about that, its just my life is in full drive and I'm extermely busy these days.

Now here are my excuses to why I suddenly disappeared

1. I got a full time job, my days of sleeping in are over (sadly lol) the timings are great and the pay is good. The people are extremely nice and helpful I'm rather enjoying myself

2. besides having a full time job I am also doing my bachelors degree full time so I'm doing both my work and studies full time

to balance these two together I had to leave home at 6:30 am and not come home at 9 pm on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesday so by the time I come home I'm completely exhausted, I don't even get to see my family as much as I want to … especially my dad. I can go 3 days without even seeing his face and it kinda brings me down a bit since I was so close to him before.

okay enough with me blabbling, I'm sure you want to see this chapter so I wont keep you for so long

* * *

Raindrops fell on the glass window as it continued to pour from the sky towards the hard pavement as a yellow cab stopped in front of a familiar house, its state was still the same as it was a few months ago. The car door opened and Kaoru stepped out, cursing under her breath for forgetting an umbrella when the rain soaked her clothes immediately.

"Do you need any help miss?" asked the cab driver

"No I'm alright thank you, good night" smiled Kaoru as she dragged her suitcase out of the door.

The driver bid her the same before driving off after Kaoru paid him, Kaoru didn't waste any more time as she made her way towards the door and opened the front door with a little difficultly due to the lock being rusty. Once she was inside, she immediately closed the door to prevent any more rain coming in and leaned on the door, talking in her surroundings

"_Home sweet home" _she thought bitterly

* * *

"What do you mean you won't find her?" yelled Kenshin as he slammed his palms on top of a wooden desk and glared dangerously at the man sitting behind it

"Just as I told you Himura; my services are strictly towards your father not yourself, I didn't get any notice from him telling me to find this girl so why would i?" smirked the man, amused at Kenshin's face.

"Saitou you know as much as I do that I wouldn't deal with you for anything, but I hate to admit it but you're the best bastard in your field" explained Kenshin

"You damn right and for that reason I wont waste my talent doing anything for you" said Saitou taking a whiff of his cigarette.

"You don't understand the situation, Kaoru left she could be anywhere by now .. Please Saitou I need to find her"

"So you want me to find her to fix your screw up" mocked Saitou

"Yes, please Saitou I'm …. I'm … begging you" murmured Kenshin, his hands on the table formed into fists and his head lowered down

Saitou stared at Kenshin for a while before putting out the cigarette in the ask tray on the table

"Alright I will find her" said Saitou making Kenshin's head snap up again

"You will?" asked Kenshin baffled by Saitou's sudden cooperation

"Yes yes I will but one condition"

"_Damn I knew it ... that bastard wouldn't do something without getting anything is return"_ groaned Kenshin "which is?"

"A one on one spar .. You and me" smirked Saito taking in another puff of his cigarette

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, Saito always wanted to have a spar with him, but circumstances had never allowed them to ever finish one.

"Fine but only after you find her" Kenshin agreed walking out the office

"Fine by me Himura"

* * *

It was already dark when Kaoru unlocked the house door, her body was exhausted and her throat was dry. She had just come back from her first day of job hunting.

She went to every company in her district applying for jobs, answering their questions as she went along and in the end all she got is "We'll call you"

Kaoru knew that she could never go back to her old job, not after her last conversation with her boss, she knew that he would take her back in a minute as a lot of the company's popular advertisement ideas came from her, but she knew her ex-boss too much, she knew that he could gloat and nag to her about knowing that she will come crawling back to him. Kaoru didn't want that, her pride wouldn't allow her to be belittled like that.

Kaoru sighed and checked her purse, her mouth tightened when she noticed that she had already spent most of the money Hiko gave her on Taxi fairs, food and maintenance for the house. She needed to find a job and fast.

Kaoru closed her purse and threw her jacket and purse on a nearby couch before making her way up the stairs and through the long hall until she found the bathroom. She never liked having such huge space just for her but after being engaged to Kenshin, she decided to sell her apartment when she thought she wouldn't need it anymore

"Stupid" she thought as she stripped down and got into the shower, trying wash off her negative thoughts and go to bed early for tomorrows job hunt.

* * *

it was shorter than what i originally wanted but that's all what i had time to write and i hope you guys arent mad at me for such a short chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can, already started the next chapter so Hopefully it wont be a long wait

reviews are appreciated and loved ^^


	16. Confess

**Title:** Faceoff

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 032. Confess

**Word Count:** 1984

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kenshin and Kaoru confront each other, will Kenshin win Kaoru back?

**Author notes: **I Know I know it's been so long, put trust me, and you'd get exhausted when you have 14 hours to work non stop lol. I'm debating whether to make this the last chapter or should I continue. Feedback please?

* * *

Kenshin was leaning back on his chair, her head bent backwards as he stared at his office's ceiling, his work left untouched on his desk as he took another drink from the glass that he held.

He hasn't touched his work in 2 weeks; he didn't seem to have the energy nor the attention to get things done. Kenshin mentally thanked Shura who has already postponed all of his meetings and flights for a few weeks; he could only stop to think of one person.

"_Kaoru"_ he thought as he closed his eyes and began to daydream again, he remembered her delicate features from the lovely sapphire eyes that he grew to love, to her silky raven hair, her cute nose … and her lips ….. Her taste

He found himself craving to kiss her again, to taste her. He grew addicted to everything she was without even knowing it and now he knew what he was missing

"_You never know what you have until you lose it" _he chuckled at himself, not fully understanding what that saying meant, that is until he lost Kaoru.

He was about to have another drink when a knock came to his door, he sat up straight and groaned as he rubbed his eyes and placed the glass back on the desk before murmuring "enter" to whoever was on the other end of the door.

Shura opened the door and smiled weakly at her boss, she bowed her head and said "Mr. Himura there is a gentle man outside who wants to see you ... he says you're expecting him" she explained

Kenshin raised his eyebrow in confusion "expecting him? I thought we postponed all the meetings that I have"

"That is what I told him sir" she said but before she can continue, the office door swung open and there stood Saitou

"You've really gotten cocky Himura" said Saitou as he walked in the office, only to have Shura come in his way "having a damn assistant and thinking you can just turn me away like that"

"Sir, I have already told you that you can't come in without an appointment and Mr. Himura isn't seeing anyone at the moment" she protested

Kenshin stood up and smiled at Shura "it's alright Miss Shura he's right I am expecting him, I apologize for not informing you sooner. You can go back to your desk"

Shura nodded before bowing her head to both gentlemen and walked out of the room, leaving both men alone, as soon as she left Kenshin glared towards Saitou

"What do you want Saitou" growled Kenshin and he sat back down on his desk

"Aren't you going to offer me a seat Himura? I didn't know that all of the employees of this building were so rude" mocked Saitou as he took a whiff of his cigarette

"Have a seat" Kenshin spat out "and take out the cigarette, this is a none smoking building"

Saitou raised his eyebrow, ignoring Kenshin's instructions "my, aren't we in a bad mood"

"Brilliant observation" said Kenshin sarcastically "now what do you want?"

"Well I thought you would be a little more excited to see me seeing that I have news on where your precious little bird flew away" said Saitou holding up the folder in his hand, which Kenshin failed to mention earlier.

Kenshin's eyes widened "you've found Kaoru? Already? It hasn't been a week"

"Don't underestimate my skills Himura … after all I was a former head of a police squad" said Saitou as he threw the folder on Kenshin's desk "Kaoru is currently living in her father's old house, the address is inside, my sources also tell me that she has applied to multiple companies in Tokyo but as far as I know no one has employed her yet, she usually leaves the house at 9 am and then comes back late at 7:35 pm everyday" explained Saitou

Kenshin nodded as he opened the folder and scanned through the content, feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulder now that he knew where Kaoru is. He looked up at Saitou, a clam expression on his face

"I have to hand it to you Saitou you are pretty good with your work" said Kenshin

"I'm the best" said Saitou as he stood up and began to walk out, halfway he turned his head and looked at Kenshin from over his shoulder "and Himura don't forget ... You owe me a match"

"I won't" smirked Kenshin as he watched Saitou walk out of the office

Kenshin finished reading the folder, he leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling again, Saitou was right, he was the best. Finding Kaoru was easy, now the hard part is getting her to forgive him and bring her back

Kenshin smirked at the challenge, gold swirls were swimming in his amethyst eyes ever since Saitou entered his office and now gold has completely overcome purple.

* * *

Kaoru fumbled with the keys, her hands shaking from the cold as cool droplets of rain fell heavily on her, her clothes were already drenched and her hair looked like she had just gotten out of a shower. She normally would have brought an umbrella but luck didn't seem to be on her side, She was halfway through her list of potential companies to apply to, when suddenly it began to pour down and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time sooner, she mentally cursed the weather man

"_Clear clouds with warm sun my ass" _she thought as she tried to unlock the door

After a few minutes, she stumbled onto the hall and quickly shut the door behind her to avoid having rain getting into the house. She hung her purse on the coat hanger and removed her light jacket, just to see what she expected, even with a jacket on her shirt still managed to get soaked wet.

She made her way upstairs, messaging her temples as she moved towards her room, thinking that a long hot bath is just what she needed. She entered her room and dumped her wet jacket in the basket before proceeding to open her hair from her custom look ponytail.

If Kaoru had not trained as a child, she would not have sensed another presence with her in the room, her body froze as her hair fell slowly, turning her head to scan the dark room, her eyes widened as her eyes fell on a pair of amused golden cat like eyes that were staring directly at her.

She jumped as the pair of eyes began to scan her body slowly, she backed away and reached behind her until her fingers closed on a lamp that she kept on her desk, but before she got a chance to swing it, the stranger flicked the lights open, showing himself to her

"That is not very wise kitten" smirked Kenshin

"k-k-k-k-Kenshin?? What are you doing here... or more importantly how did you get in here" Kaoru eyes widened at the sight of Kenshin

"I have my ways" he answered as he stood up and slowly made his way towards her

Kaoru backed away a few steps "that's not really an answer … I said what are you doing here? I already told you. I don't want to marry you anymore"

Kenshin stood in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes; somehow he looked taller, more dangerous.

"You think that I will just let you leave like that ... with no explanation or a chance to talk to you ... if you did then you don't know me very well ... I don't give up what's mine easily" it was more of a statement than a question

Kaoru glared at him _"how dare he? How dare he just some in here and expect to just take me back like that" _she thought as she looked at him straight in the eye

"You've given up that right when you clearly stated that you didn't trust me or did you forget what you said to me in the car that night" said Kaoru "You thought that I would just forget about that I pretend that everything is alright with us and just marry the man who did not trust me ... if you did then YOU never knew me"

Kenshin remained silent for a while and Kaoru knew that he knew she was right; she looked away and backed away a few steps and crossed her arms

"I suggest you leave, I'm tired and would like to rest"

Kenshin just came forward again "I'm not leaving"

Kaoru snapped her head towards him, glaring at him "I've said all that I can say Kenshin please leave"

"No ... I'm not leaving until I am satisfied enough to tell myself that I at least tried to have you back ... just hear what I have to say and my apology"

"Kenshin" she sighed "an apology won't fix this ... It does not show me that you trust me... it will make me forget about the last argument we had... But it does not guarantee that we won't have another one in the future"

Kenshin caught her face in his hands and brought it closer to his, Kaoru's eyes widened at his action so she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, wanting to place some distance between them, only he did not budge and held her face harder

"Please listen to me Kaoru" said Kenshin in a stern yet gentle voice

Kaoru lifted her eyes to his face until she met with those outstanding gold eyes with flecks of purple in them, it felt that they were looking right in her and Kaoru couldn't seem to find the strength to look away, despite all of her denials, a couple of weeks were not enough to make her forget Kenshin completely

"I've been an ass Kaoru, I'll admit that … you've shown me nothing but love and loyalty while we were engaged and I seem to fail to give you the benefit of the doubt ... I may be a jerk Kaoru but I am the jealous type... the very thought of you in someone else's arms just make my insides burn, I get the sudden urge to kill that man and lock you away from this world so that no one will take you away from me" his forefinger traced her cheekbone as he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he savored the soft sigh that emitted from her "You don't deserve to be treated like that and I don't expect you to come back as my fiancée, but please just come back with me, I love you and I promise not to question you ever again"

Kaoru remained silent for a while, leaving them standing in the middle of her room with nothing but the sound of the rain banging against the windows. Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it on his that remained on her cheek, making him stiffen under her touch and pull back slightly to look at her

"I'll come back to Kyoto … on one condition" she said, her face lit up with a smile "we cant get back to being engaged, I need to get to know you a little better so I would like some time before we walk to the alter

Kenshin could only smile as he pulled her towards him in a tight embrace, which Kaoru could only sigh again, burying her face in his shoulder

"I cant saw no to you, especially since your white shirt is such a seductive tease" he smirked, gesturing to her wet white shirt which clung to her body like a second skin all while showing the black lace bra that she wore underneath

"KENSHIN!"

* * *

I just couldnt resist the last part ^^ As I said above, I'm still thinking whether to end it here or continue with a few more chapters *Shrugs*

Please review ^^


	17. Forgive

**Title:** Spark

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kaoru/Kenshin

**Prompt:** 033. Forgive

**Word Count:** 2000

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kenshin is desperate for Kaoru's forgiveness, will sparks fly?

**Author notes:** hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I nearly kicked myself in the head when I saw how long I took to get this up. Sorry sorry sorry sorry... A million times sorry.. Some of you know how my life been … working on a 14 hour shift while juggling two colleges is not easy.

I did say that I am debating whether or not I would continue this, but because so many people wanted me to continue I thought I would do another chapter to this. Possibly even an epilogue. Thank you for everyone who stuck by this fic, I deeply appreciate it from the bottom of my heart

* * *

Kaoru groaned as she heard a knock coming from her door knowing full well who was at the other side. She up from her desk, picking up the advertisement script that was sent to her earlier as she made her way towards the door, opening it while her eyes remained on the document

"Another one Yuki?" she asked, her tone carried a sense of sarcasm to it

The man from the other side simply smiled and took off his orange uniform hat "yup, white roses this time ... I guess he's trying to keep it simple this time"

"Hai hai" she brushed it off "you know the drill"

Yuki laughed as he made his way inside the office and placed the vase in the counter near the window, setting it next to another vase that had tulips and lilies

"This guy must be really desperate" noted Yuki, his eyes falling on a few other flower bouquets that were placed across the room.

"He isn't the type to give up ... I'll give him that" she said as she looked up at Yuki and smiled when she saw the new bouquet

"He must have done something really stupid to have to send you a bunch of flowers every day for 3 whole months"

"Pretty much yeah"

Yuki let out a low chuckle before giving her a wave from over his shoulder as he exited the room, making Kaoru slump back into her chair, her eyes falling on the flowers that were invading her office, shaking her head she focused her attention on the script in front of her.

Well at least she tried to

The sound of her phone ringing bounced off the office walls breaking her chain of thoughts; without looking at the caller id she lifted the phone and placed it on her ear

"Yes Kenshin I really liked the flowers, nice touch with the white roses" she said

"Umm okay... I'll be sure to let Kenshin know you like them" Shura's voice from other line made Kaoru jump her place as her cheeks redden in embarrassment

"S-S-Shura? I'm sorry ... I thought you were Kenshin" she let out a nervous laugh

"I figured that ... boss still trying to get on your good side?" asked Shura, her tone carried a mischievous note to it, making Kaoru picture Shura's smug expression

"He's been there for a month but he still keeps sending me gifts"

"Well then maybe you should just accept his apology and go for it"

"Like I said I did forgive him"

"So we'll see you at the wedding?" Shura's tone suddenly turned anxious

"Not yet" answered Kaoru "I'm still working on that?"

"Wow boss really screwed up this time ... Making you hate him that much" Shura's voice reverted back to mischievous

"I-I don't really hate Kenshin ... just a bad fight …. It made me want to think things through… but it wouldn't make me hate him" explained Kaoru

"so you still love him then?"

Hearing that question, Kaoru remained silent as her thoughts whirled in her mind for an answer

"Kaoru?" asked Shura in concern, thinking that Kaoru might have dozed off for something

"I'm here Shura ….. And I'm sure Kenshin is there as well … listening to this conversation on the loudspeaker

A thud could be heard from the other side of the phone while Shura began to ramble

"N-N-No, what makes you say that? I would never feed Kenshin this … it's our private girl talk"

"Oh really? And I suppose it was coincidence that the day after I told you that my favorite flowers were jasmines a whole bunch came into my office"

"o-of course ... He must have had a whole schedule of what flowers he was going to send ... it was purely coincidence"

"Hmmm …. Well then seeing that this is girl talk … you have to check out the flower delivery guy... He's really cute"

"R-really now?"

"yup, after several deliveries we got into talking … he even asked me out to dinner and I'm meeting with him tonight" Kaoru smirked as she heard yells coming from the other end of the phone but were a little muffled, probably by Shura placing her hand on the phone to block her from hearing anything but Kaoru could make out a few words, "killing the brat" was the most clear sentence that she could hear

"Anyway tell Kenshin that I will be bringing him the contract that he needs to sign for the hotel campaigns in a few minuets" said Kaoru said she closed the line, swirling in her chair while wearing a satisfied smirk in her face. Her mind wondered over the unanswered question that Shura asked

Does she love Kenshin? With all her heart … never stopped and Kaoru thought she never will, even if he was a dick to her she could still feel her heart flutter whenever they would meet in the house or when he sends her flowers.

Kaoru stood from her seat and arranged the contract in a folder, she might have forgiven him a month ago and still loved him with all her heart but she still wasn't going to make this any easier for him to know that either

A few minutes later Kaoru walked out of the elevator door, carrying the folder in hand and a satisfied smile, she waved towards Shura innocently before knocking on Kenshin's door, hearing his gruff approval she opened the door to see a grouchy Kenshin sitting behind his desk.

"Good morning Kenshin" she smiled innocently as she sat in front of his desk and placed the file in front of him

"Morning Kaoru" he replied, his voice unconsciously carried a flat tone in it

"Thank you for the roses …. They were lovely" she said

"You deserve it … was there anything else you liked other than that?" he asked

"Well no if you don't count the hot delivery boy" she answered shrugging her shoulders carelessly

"Hot delivery guy huh?" he repeated, placing his elbows on his desk "you back in the dating service that soon?" he asked

"Why not? Its not like I'm taken or anything"

Kenshin placed his head on the table and groaned "damn it Kaoru you seriously know how to hold a grudge"

"I don't hold a grudge ... You're the drama queen who doesn't know when to quit"

"So you forgive me?" asked Kenshin peeking at her through his arm

"I did a month ago Kenshin"

"Then why did you leave me hanging like this?" he asked, playfully letting out a whine

"You really are a big baby aren't you … did you expect me to put that ring back on after just a few flowers?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was hoping but then again I wasn't expecting it" said Kenshin as he opened the file and began to read the document while Kaoru watched him, placing her elbow on the desk as her eyes wondered from his face to other aspects on the desk, playing with the paper clips he had stacked in front of her until her eyes fell on the picture that he had on his desk, the picture she had given him for her 'personal file' he still had that in place even after she asked him to take it down.

"You never listen do you?" she pouted

"Never will" his eyes didn't move from the file in front of him but his lips curved in a teasing smirk

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him as she placed her elbows on the desk while she waited for him to get done. A few minutes later Kenshin signed the papers and handed the folder back to her

"So when is your hot date?" asked Kenshin, his tone innocent as if he was a friend who was dying to hear gossip

Kaoru raised an eyebrow "why?"

"I want to help you pick an outfit that's why"

Out of all the answers she expected such "I'm following you" or "I'm coming with you" she never expected him to give THAT answer

"What-"

"You should really dress to impress … a man could take the wrong impression just by how you dress on a first date" said Kenshin swaying his forefinger in emphasis.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Take it from a man who eyed every detail in your clothes" the smirk he gave at that comment made Kaoru feel the heat rise to her cheeks

"Perverted Baka" she cried out as she thrust her arm across the desk and tried to smack him with the file in her hand

Kenshin grinned as he ducked under her arm, making his body get sprawled on top of the desk, which gave Kaoru the perfect opportunity to hit him on his back. She went to smack him again but missed as he rolled across the table, knocking several items down. Kenshin moved so fast that Kaoru couldn't comprehend what happened until she felt his hand close around her wrist and pulled her down with him on the desk, making her drop the folder and land directly in the middle of the desk. She attempted to get up but felt the weight of Kenshin's body on top of hers.

"Mou Kenshin Get off" she glared at him and smacked him across the shoulders.

"I was merely defending myself … after all you attacked me" teased Kenshin.

"Like I said you're such a drama queen" she said as she waited for him to get off of her, but saw that he wasn't planning on anytime soon "so are you going to move?"

"Nope, I'm actually very comfortable ... might stay like this all day" he said as he buried his head in her stomach, nuzzling it playfully

Kaoru shrieked at his action while trying to hold back her giggles, she was very ticklish and Kenshin knew how to exploit that on her. She let out a loud laugh as he Kenshin continued his actions while an alarm rang in the back of her mind reminding her of their position which made her suddenly aware of the feelings that rose from having Kenshin on top of her making her stop giggling.

Kenshin stopped his actions and looked up at her; Kaoru could see the gold specks that were swirling in his eyes making her squirm, feeling very uncomfortable as a blush worked its way across her cheeks.

Seeing his eyes darken and his gaze become more intense, Kaoru knew that moving was a bad move and stopped squirming, she felt Kenshin's hand tightened against her shirt, as if trying to get a grip on himself, Kaoru eyes softened as held on Kenshin's arms, giving them an innocent squeeze.

It seems that that was Kenshin's undoing because after that gesture from her his eyes had fully obtained its golden shade before he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. Kaoru sighed as she allowed him to kiss her, her head spinning as Kenshin held her tighter to his frame while her own hand gripped the fabric of his shirt. The kiss deepened making Kaoru pull back slightly for air as she leaned back to look at him but Kenshin held her to him, his face buried in her hair as he began to breath slowly making Kaoru move her hand from his arm to his hair and thread her fingers through it.

Kenshin looked up at her and placed his forehead on hers, his closed as his breathing began to become more regulated.

"I love you Kaoru" he whispered as he pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes to somehow how her how much he was in love with her.

Kaoru fingered the soft threads of his red hair and gave him a small smiled before she tugged his hair towards her, making him lean back so she could press his lips back on hers again.

* * *

A/N: well thats the chapter that you've all been waiting for, hope it meets your expectations and there is a high chance of an epilouge (aka wedding)

Please review


	18. Wedding

**Title:** Wedding

**Fandom**: Rurouni Kenshin

**Characters:** Kenshin/Kaoru

**Prompt:** 097 writer's choice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Last chapter of this series of stories where Kenshin and Kaoru finally get their happily ever after as their wedding day arrives …but something's wrong … Kenshin is missing?

Author Note: I know its been a long time since I wrong anything for this fic, I was debating on whether or not to end it with the last chapter or have a epilogue for it and most of my reviewers wanted a continuation of it but I got so caught up with my college and work life I didn't have the energy to do it but I think my mojo is coming back.. For now anyway lol... So I wanted to write one more chapter for you guys because you are the best any writer can get and I completely apologize for neglecting my fics for so long. **Warning: no lemons but there will some heavy touching and kissing while some language from Hiko**

* * *

"What do you mean Kenshin's missing?"

Hiko jumped in seat as Kaoru's voice echoed through the hallways of the estate, he turned to look at her bedroom door where he believed Sano already told her the news. He sighed before standing up and walked into the door. Kaoru must have heard him come in as she turned to look towards his direction; fully dressed in a white traditional wedding Kimono and veil. Hiko stopped to look at her for a few moments before proceeding towards her

"My idiot apprentice hasn't shown up yet?" he asked, directing his question to Sanosuke

"Not yet ... Looked everywhere I can think of for that little bastard" answered Sano

"The wedding is in a hours time and Kenshin still hasn't showed" added Tomoe as finished touching up Kaoru's hair

Hiko pinched the bridge of his nose "that moron is going to be the death of me" he mumbled before he opened his eyes to look at Kaoru "you sure you still want to go through with this ... I mean you aren't even married and he already disappeared on you" Hiko meant that comment as a joke but seeing how Kaoru's body suddenly tensed and a last of panic crossed her features he quickly countered "don't worry, Kenshin been nagging about this day for months … he would never miss it even if he is an irresponsible idiot"

A small smile gazed Kaoru's lips but Hiko could tell that she was still a little restless, perhaps nervous about the whole thing all together. Hiko looked at Sano again "what are you doing sitting here for rooster head … go and find the groom"

Sano's head fell backwards on the sofa pillows as he let out a small groan "again? I've already looked twice"

"you'll look for him 50 times if it means finding him … nothing is going to ruin this wedding … not even that idiot groom"

"Alright alright sheesh" said Sano as he lifted himself off the sofa, stuffing his hands in his pockets before stomping his way towards the bed

"I'm sorry for the trouble Sanosuke" Kaoru's quiet voice barely reached him, making him look at her from over his shoulder and smirked at her

"You worry too much Jou-chan … it'll be my pleasure having to beat up Kenshin for making you worry even more on your own wedding day" and with that he walked out of the room

"Can't say he won't deserve it" said Tomoe as she bent down to fix Kaoru's train before lifting herself off and dusted her own kimono "there I think we're done" she said offering Kaoru a small smile

"Thank you Tomoe" said Kaoru, bowing her head towards her before turning towards Hiko "and thank you Hiko-san" she said bowing towards him as well

Hiko walked towards her until he was right in front of her and placed her hands on her upper arms, lifting her shoulders into an upright position as Kaoru looked up at him

"You look so beautiful, Kyoushiro would have been so proud of you" said Hiko, his voice showed evident of his pride towards her

Kaoru could feel tears surface in her eyes and tried to hold it as to not spoil the make up that Tomoe worked on. She bowed her head in embarrassment "Thank you very much Hiko-san, for everything … I'm so happy that my father asked me to come here and I had a chance to meet you" she murmured

"No ... it has been my pleasure to have you here Kaoru" and with that Hiko leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, a gesture that is between a father and daughter.

The door was suddenly thrown open as Sano burst into the room "I found Kenshin" he said in between pants "he's in his room getting dressed"

Hiko pulled away and looked at him "it was about time … now we can at least we can put some of Kaoru's nerves at ease"

Hiko moved away from Kaoru "I will go check on him ... and I'll meet you at the alter Kaoru" he said before he walked towards the door "Sagara go get cleaned up, you stink"

"Blame that on your idiot apprentice" said Sano as he walked out of the room with Hiko, closing the door behind them.

"well that's a relief" said Tomoe as she turned towards Kaoru, smiling when she saw that she was still fiddling with her fingers "I'm not going to tell you to not worry since I know exactly how you're feeling when I married Akira … but I can tell you this .. everything will be alright" she reassured her as she stepped forwards and started to handle Kaoru's veil "Kenshin is going to flip once he sees you"

Kaoru smiled at Tomoe and clasped her hands around hers "Thank you very much Tomoe … for everything ... I really appreciate it" she said

Tomoe squeezed Kaoru's hands "you seem to be thanking everyone today ... its our pleasure to do all this for you Kaoru" she gave Kaoru another squeeze before she took a deep breath "well I guess I better go check on Kenshin to make sure Hiko doesn't give him a black eye .. We wouldn't want that" she joked making Kaoru giggle before she pulled away and walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru alone with her thoughts

* * *

Reaching Kenshin's room, Tomoe was about to knock when Hiko came out of the room, she offered him a smile "any noticeable damage"

"Nothing you can't cover … and most of it isn't even from me" he mumbled before he walked through the halls

Tomoe watched his oddly before she walked into the room but gasped at the sight of Kenshin in front of her. He was sitting on a side chair with his hand rubbing his forehead, his hair was a mess and he reeked of sweat, also she noticed some bruises on his arms

"Kenshin what happened to you?" shrieked Tomoe making Kenshin look up at her

"Not sure how to answer that"

"Hiko did all this to you?" she asked making her way towards him

"Just this" he pointed on his forehead where a rather ugly bruise began to form "nothing I can't hide with my hair"

"But what about-"

"It's because this idiot decided that he would repay Saitou today out of all days" interrupted Sano who was lounging on the sofa

"I can't believe you Kenshin ... Of all the days to-"

"As much I would love to see you scold Kenshin like a child, but the wedding is starting in less than an hour" Sano interrupted her again.

Tomoe snapped her gaze at Sano "oh my god you're right" she turned towards Kenshin "you into the shower" she looked back at Sano "please help him get ready in time Sanosuke ... Kaoru is already nervous as it is... it will be worse if the groom arrives late" she said before she hurried out of the room.

The ceremony itself carried a traditional Japanese theme and Kenshin somehow managed to make it in time. The wedding went smoothly without any delay or interruption as Kenshin and Kaoru preformed the rituals perfectly and before the both knew realized it, they were husband and wife. As soon as the wedding was over, Kaoru was dragged away by Tomoe so she would change into something more comfortable.

Running her hand through the ends of her hair, Kaoru looked at herself into the mirror, she was wearing a white strapless dress that flowed to the floor, her hair was taken out of the traditional bun and was now in a simple side ponytail that was held up with a ribbon and jasmine flowers. Her eyes fell on her wedding ring as she raised her hand to her face

"_Ms. Kaoru Himura … I can't believe it … I'm a married woman now" _she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror again, she heard the door open and she saw Kenshin coming into the room through the reflection of the mirror

She turned towards Kenshin, he was standing at the end of the room, feeling his eyes wonder over her body she couldn't help but blush, she heard him chuckle and the sounds of his footsteps echoed through the room as he came closer to her

"You look … breathtaking" he said, his eyes fixed on hers

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said, eyeing the suit that he replaced his gi with

"My wife … mine" he said as he leaned in and captured her lips with his

They kissed for a few moments before Kaoru pulled away and opened her eyes to look up at him, her eyes widened for a moment before she placed her hand in his hair, moving the bangs out of place, revealing the bruise that they were hiding earlier

"Kenshin what happened?" she asked in concern

"It's nothing Kitten … just a small wedding gift from Father" he joked

"Gift! Why would he hit you like this?"

"It was my fault Kaoru ... After all I was late for my own wedding"

"He hit you because of that? But you did make it in the end"

"Barely though"

"What were you doing that made you so late? I was worried" she said as she leaned closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Koi" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist "truth is ... I was in a sparring match"

"A what!" his answer made her lift her head from his shoulder to look at him, she couldn't believe that he would spar on the same day as his wedding

"I made a deal with a …. A friend of mine … that if he were to find you for me when you've gone missing... His condition was that I would owe him a match" he explained

"But Kenshin … why today of all days? I mean couldn't it have waited till after the wedding?"

"because today was the day that I would finally start a new life with you Kaoru … I didn't want to bring any sort of feud … especially with Saito into our marriage … and we were so busy with preparations I could have the spar before the wedding" he answered, his lips forming a smirk that Kaoru is very familiar with 'also I don't think I would want to spend any time with anyone other than you after the ceremony"

Kaoru blushed at his last comment "you clingy idiotic man of a husband" she murmured as she raised herself upwards to press her lips on his, sealing his promise with a kiss.

Kaoru felt Kenshin growl into the kiss as he tightened his hold around her waist, bringing her closer to his form as Kaoru placed on arm around his neck while the other hand dug itself in his hair as she tried to keep up with the pace that Kenshin has placed in the kiss.

Kaoru gasped for air as she pulled away from the kiss, which made Kenshin start to nuzzle her neck, placing open kissed on her skin.

"I love you" Kenshin murmured in between kisses "I love you Kaoru"

"I ... I love you Ken-" Kaoru gasped as she felt Kenshin's tongue sweep the side of her neck making her cling even tighter to Kenshin.

"Kenshin ... the party" she managed to get out

Kenshin lifted his head from her neck, making Kaoru open her eyes to look at Kenshin's now amber eyes as he looked at her lustfully

"Why don't we just forget the party" he said as he leaned in again until his breath brushed her ear

"but … Our guests" Kaoru tried again

"Can feed themselves and know their way out" murmured Kenshin as traced the shell of her ear with his teeth

"b-but"

"Hush Koi ... I've waited too long for this" he closed in to kiss her again

As Kenshin's hand crept towards the zipper of Kaoru's dress, a loud bang was heard as someone knocked on the door making the Kenshin freeze and look up at the door

"Oi Kenshin … get your dick under control and get out of there ... people are waiting for you" Hiko's voice boomed from the other side of the door

Kenshin gritted his teeth in frustration while Kaoru couldn't help but blush furiously at Hiko's statement, she looked at Kenshin who sighed and looked to her with now gentle violet eyes.

"Guess they will continue to interrupt us until we've done all of the formalities" said Kenshin

Kaoru couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head; Kenshin removed his arms from around her and took her hand before walking out of the room where Hiko was there waiting for them

"at least you look decent … good thing I came along as quickly as possible" said Hiko, crossing his arms "come on you two"

Kaoru laughed at Kenshin's sour expression as she allowed Kenshin to lead her down to hall until they came into a stop in front of two large doors, she closed her eyes and slightly sent a message to her father, knowing he would receive it

"_You're final wish is done dad … you little girl is married and happy … I've been thanking everyone today but I think you deserve the biggest one yet …. Thank you for everything"_

Kaoru felt Kenshin placing a kiss on her knuckles as she reopened her eyes to look at him, who offered her a gentle smile which she returned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen … it's my pleasure to present to you, the newly weds ... Kenshin and Kaoru Himura"

Hearing Hiko's announcement Kaoru allowed Kenshin to pull her into the room of people who were waiting to congratulate them on the beginning of their lives together.

"_I love you Father" _

**The End**

* * *

well another fic finished, I hadnt really planned to finish it like this but I kinda like how it all turned out.

I know this took a major long time to post and I apologize again for that ... I love all of my reviewers and followers and appreciate your support

Reviews are highly appreciated

_Antica_


End file.
